Le Passé du Cerisier en Fleur (Préquelle)
by LadyDimness
Summary: Les pétales de cerisiers volant au gré du vent raconte une bien étrange histoire. Celle du passé du Saniwa et des évènements qui l'on mener à la Citadelle Hanamaru... Un passé dont il ne peut se détacher. Un passé qui le hante et auxquel il devra fatalement faire face un jour...
1. La Citadelle du Temps

Hey! Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publier, pas vrai ? Mais voilà, Touken Ranbu est arrivé sur nos écrans et je n'y ai pas résister, comme tout ceux qui ont cliquer sur cette fiction aujourd'hui ! ;) Donc, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire tout droit sortie de mon imagination.

 ** _AVIS A TOUS LES LECTEURS : LISEZ LA NOTE DESCRIPTIVE, SVP. C'EST IMPORTANT !_**

Note : Ma Fanfic se concentre sur le Saniwa et les évènements avant les animes Touken Ranbu. D'ailleurs, je m'en suis énormément inspirée, et beaucoup de références seront faîtes à Katsugeki et Hanamaru. Donc, si vous n'avez pas regardé, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre. Disons que ma fic est une préquelle qui explique les raisons de la guerre avec les Forces Rétrogrades et le déploiement des Saniwa pour protéger l'histoire. Elle se passe au Gouvernement du Temps, que j'ai aussi décidée d'appeler Citadelle du Temps (ou château) et qui inclut le Gouvernement/Palais Impérial à l'intérieur.

Cette fiction est véritablement un moyen de comprendre comment on en est arrivé là aujourd'hui (la guerre, les voyages temporels, Touken Danshi… etc.)

L'histoire se concentrant sur le Saniwa, je me suis donc inspirée de celui de Katsugeki. Un jeune garçon, désolée pour ceux qui ont toujours vue une fille à la place, mais clairement ça ne m'a jamais traversée l'esprit qu'il pouvait en s'agir d'une : (Le fait que le Saniwa soit beaucoup représenté en femme étant dû au nombre impressionnant de joueEUSES inscrit sur le jeu). Il n'est jamais nommé toutefois. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'arrivais pas à lui trouver un nom super cool qui collerait avec son adorable visage de bishonen angélique ! XD

Je me ferais un plaisirs d'expliquer certains des termes japonais que j'utilise en fin de chapitre. Si toutefois, il existe quelque chose dont je n'ai pas parlée et que vous ne comprenez pas, dîtes-le moi en commentaire.

Légende: _Italics_ \- Pensées

Texte du Milieu - Rêves/Visions

 _« Italics »_ \- Flashbacks

Voilà, si vous avez encore d'autres questions en tout genre, posez-les dans les commentaires ! Bonne Lecture ! :)

Disclaimers : Touken Ranbu est la propriété de DMM et Nitroplus. Hanamaru et Katsugeki celle de Doga Kobo et Ufotable respectivement. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est les autres Saniwa et membres du Gouvernement du Temps nommés dans la fiction.

* * *

La lueur autour de lui s'évapora tandis que ses pieds atteignaient le sol froid en pierre. Il ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur, encore légèrement étourdit par le voyage qu'il venait de faire. Relevant la tête, il observa les contours du sanctuaire comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien de retour au bon endroit. Finalement rassuré, il soupira de lassitude. Il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé. Peut-être même était-elle perdue pour de bon. Quelque chose attira soudainement son attention et il sourit doucement à la vue de la créature qui se secouait à ses pieds.

« Merci pour ton aide, Konnosuke. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons rien trouvé cette fois encore, Saniwa-sama… »

« Nous y arriverons bien un jour, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Le petit kitsune laissa mollement retomber ses oreilles sur sa tête, un air terriblement triste survolant ses pupilles. Riant légèrement, le Sage s'accroupit et tendit les bras vers ce dernier qui y sauta sans attendre. Caressant sa tête pour le réconforter, il entreprit de redescendre vers le château. Quittant ainsi l'obscurité du sanctuaire, il ferma les yeux à l'approche de la lumière éclatante du soleil et s'arrêta une minute près de l'escalier pour savourer sa chaleur.

Retrouver le présent n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, il n'appréciait que peu de se retrouver au centre des batailles et des guerres sanglantes du passé. Particulièrement celle qu'il venait de quitter. La Bataille de Sekigahara était l'une des plus terribles auxquelles il est dû assister. Non pas en tant que soldat de l'une des deux armées qui s'affrontaient, mais en tant qu'observateur. Un simple Sage venu récolter des informations sur le passé ou retrouver des épées qui possédaient une volonté propre. Des futurs Touken Danshi… Bien que, cette fois, sa récente petite escapade n'eut rien eu avoir avec l'une de ces deux missions.

« Saniwa-sama, Asahi-sama est là. »

« Hmmm ? »

Rouvrant les yeux, il laissa son regard glisser au bas des marches, là où, dans un hakama bleu et noir resplendissant, l'attendait un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs bleu-nuit. Un large sourire fendit alors d'un coup ses lèvres et il se mit à descendre rapidement le long escalier qui les séparait. Une fois arrivé, il relâcha le renard qui vint calmement s'asseoir à ses pieds, n'offrant pas même un regard à l'autre personne.

Contrairement à lui, qui par sa petite taille ressemblait fortement un enfant d'à peine quatorze ans, Asahi était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adulte, avec toutefois un manque évident de maturité. Remarquant le regard fuyant du kitsune, les yeux gris argent du jeune homme se plissèrent légèrement et il se mit à grogner.

« C'est irrespectueux de ne pas me saluer, Konnosuke ! » lança-t-il, clairement irrité.

« Je ne salue pas les voleurs ! » répondit le petit animal en relevant le museau de manière contrariée.

« Hein ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? » demanda calmement le Saniwa, semblant habitué à ce genre de joutes entres les deux.

« Asahi-sama s'est permis de venir dans les quartiers des kitsune pour dérober notre délicieux tofu frit ! »

« De quoi ?! » s'écria le jeune homme, ahuri.

« Asahi ! » sermonna le Sage en s'accroupissant pour passer sa main dans le pelage roux de la créature.

« Mais ne me réprimande pas, je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Et menteur en plus de cela ! » siffla le kitsune en se tournant pour pointer une patte accusatrice vers le soi-disant coupable.

« Saleté d'animal en peluche ! Me traiter de menteur, moi un Saniwa ! »

S'élançant en avant pour se jeter sur le pauvre animal, le jeune homme fut brusquement stoppé dans son geste par une main retenant avec fermeté le col de son hakama, l'étranglant presque tandis que le renard venait se réfugier précipitamment entre les jambes de son sauveur.

« Ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu. » débita le Sage en pinçant ses lèvres. « Konnosuke, je ferais en sorte qu'une assiette pleine vous soit déposé, à toi et aux autres, ce soir. Quant à toi, Asahi, que tu sois le coupable ou non, t'en prendre à lui n'arrangera pas les choses. »

Ceci dit, il relâcha la prise qu'il exerçait sur le second Saniwa, et pendant que celui-ci reprenait son souffle, fit signe au renard de déguerpir au plus vite. N'attendant finalement pas plus longtemps, il commença à marcher sur le chemin de pierre menant à l'engawa, en direction du château du Gouvernement du Temps, Asahi, la mine encore contrariée, sur les talons.

« Alors, je peux savoir où est-ce que tu es allé ? » questionna-t-il pour changer de sujet de conversation, un sourire en coin.

« Sekigahara, Sengoku. » énonça le Sage à demi-mot, voulant manifestement déjà mettre fin à cette discussion.

« Tu cherchais quelque chose de précis, peut-être ? » relança toutefois Asahi, décidé à faire cracher le morceau à son ami.

« Pourquoi tu sembles si agacé d'un coup ? »

S'arrêtant en plein milieu de l'allée, le garçon se tourna sur sa gauche et pencha la tête sur le côté tout en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira avec fatigue avant de tendre sa main vers la joue du Saniwa, la caressant distraitement tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre.

« Parce que c'est une époque dangereuse et que je n'ai pas l'impression que tu as conscience des risques que tu prends. Sans parler du fait que tu restes généralement jusqu'à ce que la pression temporelle t'oblige à rentrer, ce qui est d'autant plus imprudent. »

Se libérant du geste affectueux du second Saniwa d'une tape rageuse de la main, le Sage se remit en marche, profondément contrarié, s'arrêtant en face d'une large porte en bois pour en ouvrir violemment les battants et s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

« Je n'ai pas conscience des risques que je prends ?! Qu'est que c'est censé vouloir dire ?! De nous deux, Asahi, je suis bien le plus raisonnable et le plus sérieux. Alors, ne viens pas me faire la morale comme si je n'étais qu'un enfant ! »

« Ce n'était pas mon attention ! Mais, bon sang, attends ! »

Courant à la suite du garçon aux cheveux cerisier, Asahi agrippa la manche de son kimono, tirant d'un coup sec dessus pour le faire se retourner vers lui. Son visage déformé par la colère le peina grandement et il soupira une nouvelle fois, observant les alentours à la recherche d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Le grand corridor blanc dans lequel ils se trouvaient était emplit de part et d'autre des murs de répliques de célèbres Tantou, Uchigatana, Naginata et autres Katana en tout genre, précieusement enfermés dans des coffrets vitrés. Le jeune homme laissa un instant son regard s'attardait sur une réplique presque parfaite de Jiganemaru, une des épées de la famille royale du Royaume de Ryûkyû datant du quinzième siècle, avant de se tourner vers son ami.

« Je suis inquiet. Je tiens à toi, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu comprends ? »

Le Sage inspira profondément puis expira doucement, la colère quittant définitivement les traits fins de son visage. Puis, enfin calmé, il offrit un sourire légèrement conscrit à son camarade, se rendant compte de la réaction exagéré dont il avait preuve face à ses paroles.

« Je sais. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Je suis largement capable de faire face aux situations qui se présenteront à moi dans l'avenir. »

« En tant que l'un des Saniwa les plus puissants du Gouvernement, si ce n'est le plus puissant d'entre tous, je n'en doute absolument pas. » répliqua Asahi en riant. « Je veux simplement savoir que tu vas bien. »

« Ce n'est… ! Je ne suis pas… ! »

Rougissant subitement, le Saniwa, incapable de cacher son embarras, reprit sa marche vers sa destination, le pas rapide. Le jeune homme à ses côtés ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cela, et tout en se tenant à bonne distance, continua de taquiner son ami tout le long du chemin.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Le réfectoire se remplissait petit à petit. Saniwa, membres du Conseil ou simples Administrateurs du Gouvernement du Temps, tous se réunissaient dans la même salle pour l'heure du déjeuner. Et même si parmi tout ce monde, il était impossible de dire qui était qui, cela relevait de l'évidence que des groupes se formaient. Nul ne se trouvait là où il n'avait pas sa place. Ils avaient beau tous faire partie du même camp, combattre le même ennemi, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'ils s'entendaient les uns avec les autres.

Le Sage laissa son regard parcourir la pièce avec un intérêt certain. Les Saniwa détestaient les Administrateurs parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que c'était d'être un humain aux pouvoirs divins, ni même ce que représentait un Touken Danshi, tandis que les Administrateurs détestaient les Saniwa parce qu'ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Quant au Conseil, constitué de Saniwa vétéran, d'Administrateurs doyens et de membres du Palais Impérial, cela relevait du miracle qu'ils arrivent à se mettre tous d'accord pour imposer les lois et faire respecter les règles.

« Dis-moi que tu l'as trouvé !? »

Il sursauta, laissant tomber ses baguettes dans son bol d'udon. Relevant la tête, son humeur s'adoucit au contact de la jeune femme aux cheveux améthyste apparue soudainement devant lui. L'observant de ses yeux couleur aubépine, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration haletante, probablement étouffée sous son kimono rose framboise trop serré, elle lui faisait face pleine d'espoir. Ses mains aplaties sur la table, de chaque côté de son plateau repas, elle attendait une réponse qu'il se refusait à lui donner, de peur d'à nouveau la décevoir.

« Mais bonjour à toi aussi, Katsumi. Allons bon, tu déjeunes avec nous aujourd'hui ? »

Se tournant d'un coup vers celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots, il écarquilla les yeux, le fixant de manière abasourdie. Asahi se contenta d'hausser les épaules à ce geste et recommença à manger sans se préoccuper du fait que la jeune femme en face d'eux bouillonnait de rage. Secouant la tête, le garçon sourit tendrement et leva une main pour signifier à leur invitée de s'asseoir.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais, Asahi ! » lança cette dernière en séparant ses baguettes d'un geste vif pour les planter brusquement dans son riz.

« Ça, je l'avais bien compris. Apparemment, tu as grandi sans que les prêtres de ton temple bouddhiste à Hôryû-ji ne t'apprennent les bonnes manières ! »

« Asahi ! » s'écria le Saniwa, toutefois sans grande conviction, la relation entre ces deux-là étant aussi tendue que celle que le jeune homme entretenait avec Konnosuke.

« Espèce de… ! »

Fermant les yeux avec force, Katsumi tenta vainement de faire disparaître toute trace de colère de son visage. Puis, prenant une grande bouffée d'air, finit par les rouvrir pour articuler à l'adresse du Sage, une sorte de sourire crispé toujours sur les lèvres :

« Peu importe… Alors ? »

Soupirant, celui-ci se contentant de bouger sa tête de droite à gauche pour répondre à la négative, et elle afficha pendant un court instant un voile de tristesse évident avant de se reprendre pour sourire d'un air entendu. Il se mordit la lèvre en la voyant faire, semblant détester le fait de lui apporter une telle mauvaise nouvelle.

« Je comprends. Tu as fait de ton mieux, et je te remercie pour le temps perdu que tu y as consacré. »

« Katsumi-san… »

Le garçon aux cheveux cerisier reposa subitement ses baguettes sur leur support avant de tendre ses mains vers la jeune femme dans l'espoir qu'elle les attrape.

« Je n'abandonne pas pour autant. Je continuerais de chercher, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. »

« Tu… Merci. Merci infiniment ! » répondit-elle en s'agrippant fortement à celles-ci, le visage rayonnant de bonheur.

Observant leurs échanges d'un œil hagard, Asahi finit par attraper le poignet droit du Saniwa et tira violemment dessus afin de rompre le contact entre les deux, poussant ce dernier à poser un regard étonné sur la main du jeune homme semblant trembler de fureur.

« Asahi ? »

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, imbécile !? » s'exclama la jeune femme, de nouveau agacée par le comportement de son camarade.

« Et toi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu l'envoies faire tes commissions, maintenant ?! » s'énerva-t-il à son encontre avant de se tourner vers le garçon dont les yeux étaient toujours écarquillés par la surprise : « C'est pour ça que tu t'es rendu là-bas ?! Pour elle ? Tu l'envoies en zone de guerre uniquement parce que tu es incapable de faire les choses par toi-même, Katsumi ! »

« Je ne te permets pas, sale… »

Katsumi ne termina pas sa phrase, une main venant soudainement se poser sur son épaule dans une tentative de la calmer. Se retournant lentement, elle se releva brusquement de son siège en apercevant la petite fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux noir-charbon qui se tenait devant elle. Ayant l'air d'avoir à peine une dizaine d'années, elle portait un long kimono tout aussi blanc que sa chevelure, aux manches découvrant ses épaules jusqu'à ses coudes, le tissu tombant avec légèreté sur ses mains complètement recouvertes, sa taille enserrée dans un obi rouge-sang.

« K-Kagura-sama ! »

« Oï, on vous entend depuis l'autre bout de la salle ! C'est pas bientôt fini ces gamineries ?! »

« Seimei-san… »

Baissant les yeux sous la table en sentant la poigne sur son bras doucement se défaire, le Saniwa laissa ses pupilles dorées à nouveau dériver vers son ami, celui-ci soupirant avec agacement avant de se remettre à manger tranquillement, accueillant l'homme aux longs cheveux corbeau et aux yeux pourpres qui venait de s'exprimer d'un simple signe de la tête. Les deux nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent à table à leurs tours, et le repas reprit dans un silence de plomb.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que le ténébreux se remit à parler d'une voix rauque qui n'admettrait pas qu'on ne réponde pas à ses questions.

« Alors, de quoi il s'agit ? »

« Rien, si ce n'est qu'une certaine Saniwa décide d'utiliser les autres pour son propre bénéfice ! » siffla Asahi en regardant de travers la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

« Toi ! » répliqua celle-ci en frappant du poing sur la table, se radoucissant toutefois lorsque Kagura posa une main délicate sur son bras en fronçant les sourcils.

« Assez. » intervint le Sage en échangeant un consentement silencieux avec l'homme habillé d'un simple haori jaune nue sur son hakama.

« Hé, gamin ! Je ne pense pas que tu sois plus au courant de l'histoire que moi, alors ferme-là et écoutons les principaux intéressés, tu veux ? »

« O-Oui, Seimei-sama. » répondit quelque peu effrayé Asahi, lançant par la suite un regard lourd de reproche à la jeune femme au kimono framboise qui préféra porter son propre regard ailleurs, un air de mépris plaqué sur le visage.

Soupirant à nouveau, le garçon ferma les paupières une seconde et les rouvrit finalement pour se mettre à expliquer :

« Katsumi-san tente de retrouver un regalia bien particulier. D'après ses recherches, il aurait été perdu pendant la période Sengoku, durant une des guerres qui s'est déroulé à cette époque. Toutefois, elle n'a pas pu trouver plus d'information, et étant celui qui connaît cette ère mieux que quiconque, elle m'a demandée si je pouvais l'aider. »

« Et donc, de te mettre inutilement en danger ! »

« Par pitié, Asahi… »

« Si tu continues à le surprotéger de cette façon, tu pourrais bien finir par le perdre. »

« Kagura-sama ? »

La jeune fille se contenta de planter ses yeux dans son assiette pour y savourer son curry, ignorant simplement la question muette qui se formait dans l'esprit de ceux attablés autour d'elle. Un rire timide s'échappa des lèvres du garçon aux cheveux cerisier à ce geste, le tempérament calme et presque énigmatique de la petite Saniwa ne le surprenant plus.

Si Asahi et Katsumi avaient tous deux le sang chaud, le respect se caractérisant toutefois un peu plus chez l'une plutôt que chez l'autre, et que Seimei était du genre à être aussi dévastateur qu'un dieu du tonnerre en colère que ce soit dans sa manière d'agir comme dans celle de parler, il voyait en Kagura la seconde partie de lui-même. Ils avaient une approche semblable, mais avec une différence nette, celle qu'il avait de s'ouvrir aux autres quand la jeune fille s'en voyait incapable.

« Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin que tu veilles constamment sur moi. C'était mon choix que d'aider Katsumi et tu n'as pas à décider si cela est bien ou mal. »

« Je cherchais juste à- »

« Je sais… Je sais. »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Il se laissa retomber sur son futon, complètement épuisé. Entre les disputes avec Asahi et les voyages temporels qui, il fallait le dire, le vidait d'une grande partie de son énergie spirituelle, il n'arrivait plus à suivre. Il ne lui restait d'ailleurs plus beaucoup de temps. L'Armée de la Force Rétrograde commençait lentement, mais sûrement à remonter dans le passé pour tenter de changer l'Histoire, et il devrait bientôt se rendre dans sa citadelle, comme de nombreux autres Saniwa, afin de créer et gérer son armada de Touken Danshi chargés de protéger le flux temporel. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer sous la fatigue quand le bruit d'une porte coulissante s'ouvrant le fit se relever précipitamment.

Se dirigeant vers la pièce centrale accolée à sa chambre, il hoqueta de stupeur à la vue de la personne se tenant dos à lui.

« Heika… »

La personne ainsi nommée se retourna au son de la voix du Sage et laissa un sourire rayonnant ornait ses lèvres. Vêtu d'un grand kimono impérial turquoise et or, il s'approcha rapidement du Saniwa pour sceller ses mains aux siennes.

« J'ai eu tant de mal à quitter le Conseil, je croyais ne jamais arriver à vous voir avant ce soir. » dit-il finalement en continuant de sourire gaiement.

Lui souriant en retour, le garçon referma sa prise sur ses mains et laissa son regard dériver vers l'étrange boite rectangulaire qui reposait sur la table basse. L'Empereur se tourna vers cette dernière à ce geste, et tout en continuant de tenir sa main, guida le Sage jusqu'à elle, s'y asseyant en face.

« Je tenais absolument à vous offrir quelque chose avant votre départ. Pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

« C'était inutile, vraiment. » répliqua le Saniwa en plongeant ses pupilles d'or dans celles bleu-ciel de son interlocuteur.

Défaisant lentement les attaches, il ouvrit le coffret avec une certaine impatience, s'arrêtant toutefois à mi-chemin en reconnaissant presque immédiatement l'objet, et se retourna violemment vers l'Empereur comme pour avoir confirmation que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas qu'une vulgaire copie.

« Je sais à quel point vous chérissez cette épée. Et bien que brisée, elle vous est précieuse. Je suis persuadé qu'une fois réparée, elle sera votre allié le plus loyal et vous aimera infiniment pour votre gentillesse et la bonté de votre cœur. »

Le garçon laissa courir ses doigts avec précaution sur la fine lame. Si précieux, si unique. Difficile à manier, mais si magnifique et si puissant. Un Katana comme on n'en rencontre peu. Par les dieux, comment cet homme avait-il pu en prendre si peu soin… ?

« Kashuu Kiyomitsu… Heika, comment vous remerciez ? » s'empressa-t-il de demander en reposant son regard sur le jeune roi.

Ce dernier se mit rire avec amusement. Observant par la fenêtre le Palais Impérial se dessinait derrière le bâtiment du Gouvernement du Temps, il grimaça intérieurement à l'idée de devoir y retourner rapidement et, se rappelant la présence du Sage, déclara :

« C'est moi qui veux vous remerciez par ce présent. Alors que nous cachons tous une part de nous-mêmes, vous avez découvert mon secret le plus sombre et m'avez accepté malgré tout. Vous avez été mon confident et mon allié pendant toutes ces années. Les sentiments que je vous porte sont la marque de confiance qui nous lie. Et jamais ce lien ne se brisera, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'Empereur, un léger soupçon de peur dans la voix.

« Non, jamais… » souffla le Saniwa en souriant.

Levant une main, il la laissa glisser sur les cheveux bleu cobalt du régent, soulevant négligemment sa frange pour révéler un cache-œil recouvrant la partie supérieure gauche de son visage et laissant, à peine, entrapercevoir une cicatrice courant le long de celui-ci. D'un même mouvement, l'empereur agrippa délicatement cette main indiscrète et effleura de ses ongles topaze les lèvres rose pâle du garçon qui sursauta à ce contact. Le régent se fendit d'un sourire malicieux face à cette réaction avant de laisser retomber ses mains au sol.

« Soyez assuré que, quoique que puisse accomplir vos épées et qui soit contraire aux règles du Gouvernement du Temps, je vous protégerais du Conseil. »

« Contraire aux règles ? » interrogea le Sage en penchant la tête.

« Vous êtes bien opposé à cette règle qui dit que si un Touken Danshi venait à trahir son maître actuel en tentant de changer l'histoire, ou en faisant intervenir les Kebiishi, il devrait être immédiatement renvoyé dans le néant, non ? »

« Oui, évidemment. » confirma le Saniwa en baissant les yeux vers l'ancien Uchigatana du corps du Shinsengumi.

Le soulevant délicatement entre ses mains, il le tandis à l'Empereur avant d'ajouter :

« Voyez-les comme des enfants. On ne reproche pas à un bébé de ne pas savoir agir. C'est normal, il ne connaît rien du monde qui l'entoure. C'est la même chose pour les Touken Danshi. Ils expérimentent parfois des sentiments si conflictuels qu'il leurs est difficiles de savoir comment agir en conséquence. »

« Ils sont perdus et sensibles. »

« On ne peut pas faire d'une épée un être humain et lui demander de continuer à agir comme une épée. Je ne peux pas punir mes Toudan parce que leurs anciens maîtres leur manquent ou parce qu'ils voudraient empêcher leurs frères de souffrir d'un destin terrible. C'est inacceptable. »

« D'autant plus, qu'ils ne semblent jamais agir égoïstement dans ces moments-là. Plutôt pour le bien d'une personne qui leur est cher. » précisa l'Empereur en souriant doucement.

Observant le garçon être ainsi captivé par son nouveau compagnon, il se leva, passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux cerisier avant de finalement le laisser seul. Le Saniwa le salua une dernière fois, et re-concentra son attention sur l'Uchigatana endommagé. Sans grande surprise, on le pointerait moqueusement du doigt s'il on venait à apprendre qu'il voulait faire d'une épée brisée le premier Touken Danshi de sa citadelle, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il savait de quoi était capable Kashuu Kiyomitsu et savait également qu'il n'aurait jamais à douter de lui.

« Entendons-nous bien à partir de maintenant, Kashuu-san ! » lança-t-il à l'adresse de l'épée qui se mit à flamboyer d'une vive lumière blanche entre ses mains.

* * *

Endnote:

 **Saniwa** : signifie Sage en japonais. Donc, clairement quand je passe de Saniwa à Sage dans ma fic, je me répète, mais on s'en fiche ! :)

 **La Bataille de Sekigahara** : s'est déroulé du 20 au 21 octobre 1600, opposant les camps de Tokugawa Ieyasu et les partisans de Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Les Tokugawa remportèrent la bataille et Ieyasu devint le premier Shogun de la longue dynastie des Tokugawa. Et si cette guerre marque un grand pas dans l'histoire du Japon (comme la Révolution de 1715 en France), elle fut toutefois, l'une des plus meurtrières.

 **Engawa** : est un sol généralement en bois, suspendue et se trouvant juste devant les fenêtre ou portes des pièces dans les maisons traditionnelles japonaises. (voir image wiki)

 **Sengoku **: Non, je ne fais pas de référence à Dragon Ball ! Il s'agit du nom japonais donné à cette époque. Par la suite, il y a aussi le nom de l'ère, comme par exemple « Heian ». :)

 **Kitsune **: C'est déjà préciser dans la fic, mais signifie renard en japonais. Ce sont des animaux hautement spirituel dans le Shintoïsme (religion japonaise). Ils sont aussi considérés comme les messagers des Dieux.

 **Tantou, Uchigatana, Naginata** : J'ose espérer que vous ne jouer/regarder pas Touken Ranbu sans savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Mais pour les autres, il s'agit du genre d'un Katana. Katana étant un mot pour désigner toutes les épées japonaises en générale.

 **Hôryû-ji** : Il s'agit d'un temple bouddhiste situé à Ikaruga dans la préfecture de Nara. J'ai pensée que, vue leurs pouvoirs divins, les Saniwa avaient dû grandir dans des lieux très spirituels.

 **Obi, Hakama** : Ceinture japonaise retenant le kimono. Et habit/kimono traditionnel anciennement porter par les hommes mais peut l'être aussi pour les femmes maintenant. Normalement ne désigne que le pantalon, mais aujourd'hui on utilise le mot pour la tenue entière. La plupart des gens regardant des animes le connaisse. :)

 **Regalia (ou régalia)** : Il s'agit d'un mot pour désigner les trésors royaux. Comme les trois trésors sacrés de la famille impériale.

 **Heika **: « _Tennô Heika_ », signifiant _Sa Majesté l'Empereur_ … (pas littéralement). Du coup, on peut traduire par juste « Majesté ».

 **Shinsengumi** : Vous le savez, non ?! La « police » protégeant les intérêts du Bakufu/Shogunat. Dont faisait partit Okita Souji, l'ancien propriétaire de Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

 **Kebiishi **: Heu… Force armée ressemblant étrangement aux Rétrogrades (mais plus puissants) et chargé de protéger le flux historique de tout changement. Oui, ils ont le même but que les Saniwa mais ils attaquent quand même les Toudan quand ces derniers combattent les Rétrogrades. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Parce que leurs petit voyages temporels est tout autant un changement dans le flux que celui des Rétrogrades.

 **Toudan** : est l'abréviation de Touken Danshi sur le jeu. Je vous laisse regarder cette page (en anglais) pour plus d'info concernant les noms donnés dans le game. touken ranbu/wikia/Glossary

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Ayant imaginée ma fanfic sous la forme d'un OAV, l'écriture est un peu différente. J'ai aussi trouvée que ça partait un peu en Shonen-Ai avec Asahi et l'Empereur, non ? Aaaah, désolé… je sais même pas comment j'en suis arrivée là… XD

Bref, vous avez appréciez ? Détestez ? Une critique ? (constructive !) Vous connaissez la marche à suivre. Un petit comm's pour d'autres chapitres à venir ! Merci à tous et à la prochaine ! :)


	2. Le Festival de Minuit

Hello! Déjà de retour pour le second chapitre de cette mini-fiction ? Mais oui ! Elle ne fera toutefois pas 111 chapitres comme sur la dernière sur laquelle je suis tombée.

Bref, de nouvelles petites précisions vont être faîtes ci-dessous, mais pas d'inquiétude, ce ne sera pas long.

Note 1: Vous n'avez surtout pas à vous inquiéter de ne jamais voir cette fic terminée. Premièrement, parce que j'ai horreur de ça. Et deuxièmement, parce que j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête jusqu'à la fin. La seule raison pour laquelle il y a un espace entre les publications, c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment comment séparer l'histoire en chapitres. XD

Note 2: Pour ceux qui ont regardé l'anime Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu, il y a plusieurs kitsune dans la citadelle du Saniwa, pas seulement Konnosuke. L'épisode 6 se concentre d'ailleurs sur sept renards différents en particulier. Je vais, dans ce chapitre et les suivants, faire référence à ces kitsune ainsi qu'à un autre complètement inconnu. Puisque qu'ils ne sont pas nommés dans l'anime, je m'en suis personnellement occupée. Leurs descriptions correspondra à celle de l'épisode et vous reconnaîtrait aussi ces sept renards par le fait qu'ils portent des noms semblables à Konnosuke (intentionnellement). L'autre, décrit et nommé autrement, sera purement fictifs.

Voilà. Très bonne lecture et merci pour tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

Parcourant la Citadelle du Temps au gré des vents impétueux, les pétales de cerisier virevoltaient avec grâce en cette matinée tardive. Ainsi installé contre l'arbre imposant se dressant au centre du château, le Sage feuilletait les pages d'un livre assez ancien pour tomber en poussière entre ses mains au moindre moment. Sur les pages de droite, des lignes et des lignes de texte s'enchaînaient pour raconter une histoire que les pages de gauche décrivaient à l'aide de gravures Ukiyo-e précises.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un ouvrage comme les autres. Contant la genèse du monde, il décrivait ce jour où, ayant alors donnés naissance à la vie et la mort, les Dieux Primitifs avaient créés la première terre afin qu'ils s'y lient.

Les siècles n'avaient cessés de défiler depuis ce jour, et aujourd'hui des demi-dieux se voyaient octroyer le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps. Et si, jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient usés de ce pouvoir que pour étudier le passé de près, certains avaient préféré l'utiliser afin de changer les faits, de rectifier définitivement l'histoire telle qu'elle était connue. De là venait le conflit entre le Gouvernement du Temps et l'Armée Rétrograde. Leur véritable objectif, quant au fait de vouloir modifier les évènements historiques, restant encore toutefois un mystère.

Laissant sa tête reposer contre le tronc en soupirant, le Saniwa referma le livre sur ses genoux. Il ignorait lui-même la raison qui le poussait à se plonger dans ces vieilles légendes, car, si elles apportaient des réponses aux évènements du passé, elles n'étaient guère utiles quant à ceux du présent.

Son regard dériva vers la droite et il observa longuement la boite rectangulaire rouge et or se trouvant près de lui et contenant le présent de l'Empereur. L'objet ne le quittait plus depuis quelque temps, presque comme s'il cherchait à lui prouver qu'il n'allait pas à son tour l'abandonné. Malgré le fait qu'il n'est pas encore insufflé par la moindre énergie spirituelle en lui, la volonté et l'esprit de l'Uchigatana se faisait grandement ressentir. Bien vivant, Kashuu Kiyomitsu n'attendait qu'un ordre de son maître pour pouvoir le servir au mieux.

Le précieux ouvrage calé sous son bras gauche, il se releva tout en attrapant de sa main libre le coffret et se mit en marche pour quitter la cour.

« Ne soyez pas en retard pour la réunion des Saniwa, sensei. »

Ses mots prononcés soudainement l'obligèrent à se retourner comme il fit face à un grand homme aux longs cheveux gris retenues en catogan, aux traits tirés mais délicats. Portant un kariginu auburn aux broderies dorées excessives, ses yeux verts perçants semblaient l'accuser d'un crime connu de lui seul. Raffermissant sa prise sur la boite alors qu'il surprenait le regard suspicieux de son interlocuteur, il se pencha légèrement en avant et le salua sommairement :

« Fujiwara-sama. Il est rare de vous voir en dehors de la salle du Conseil. »

« Et il est tout aussi rare de vous voir ailleurs que dans votre bureau ou la bibliothèque. Mais nous faisons tous des choses dont personne ne connaît l'existence. » énonça le vieil homme en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Il semblerait. » souffla ce dernier en commençant à longer les couloirs de la Citadelle.

« Tenez, ce matin je me trouvais en ville pour aider les habitants à préparer le Kitsune no Yomeiri. » se mit à raconter Fujiwara en avançant à ses côtés.

« Vraiment ? Le festival a toujours lieu, alors ? » s'étonna le Saniwa tout se tournant vers l'ancien, se rappelant comme, l'année dernière encore, l'événement avait été annulé à l'annonce des premières actions que l'armée Rétrograde avait attenté.

« Oui. C'est un moyen pour les habitants de la ville de souhaiter bon voyage aux Saniwa qui vont bientôt nous quitter pour rejoindre leurs propres citadelles. » indiqua le vétéran avec un sourire. « N'est-ce pas réjouissant ? Ils vous souhaitent bon courage par des festivités et place leur confiance en vous. »

« Eh bien, c'est assez réconfortant, oui. »

S'apprêtant à saluer à nouveau son aîné pour prendre congé tandis qu'ils arrivés devant la porte de ses appartements, le Sage fût stopper inopinément dans son geste quand celui-ci se saisit, avec une force peu commune pour un homme de son âge, du coffret contenant l'épée, offrant un regard encore une fois emplit de suspicion au garçon.

« C'est un bien étrange cadeau que l'Empereur vous a offert… Que pourriez-vous donc faire d'un katana comme celui-ci, je me le demande. »

« Rien que vous ne puissiez comprendre. » lança le Saniwa en tirant un grand coup sur la boite pour qu'elle échappe aux mains de l'ancien. « Après tout, c'est bien vous qui avez mis en place cette règle contre la trahison des Touken Danshi. »

« À juste raison ! » rétorqua avec colère ce dernier en serrant les poings sous les longues manches de son vêtement.

« Que vous ayez subit des pertes, que votre manière d'agir n'est pas plu à vos Toudan au point qu'ils en aient décidés de vous quitter, ne relève que de votre incompétence en tant que Saniwa. » s'exclama le Sage en ouvrant brusquement la porte coulissante dans son dos.

« Surveillez vos paroles ! N'oubliez pas qui je suis ! »

« Oh, je n'oublie pas. Et fut un temps où je vous admirais. Fut un temps où vos Toudan se seraient volontiers sacrifiés pour vous. Mais votre passé vous a rendu amère, et plutôt que d'en tirer une leçon, vous avez sombré dans la rage et le besoin constant de vengeance. »

Le garçon secoua la tête de dépit à la vue du visage consterné qu'arborait à présent le vétéran, comme s'il venait tout juste de réaliser l'étendue de ses erreurs. Sans plus aucune autre parole, il entra et referma la porte d'un geste sec avant de s'y adosser négligemment. Il avait été dur dans ses mots, mais personne ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher d'avoir fait preuve d'insolence. Après tout, le seul qui avait pu être entendu dans ce couloir était Fujiwara lui-même.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Les engrenages mécaniques suspendus au mur grincèrent en effectuant un énième tour dans le vide. Il émergeait de la salle vide dans laquelle il se tenait, un silence pesant. Les quelques centaines de sièges qui avaient été inoccupés pendant la réunion n'étaient que le reflet de l'état d'urgence dans lequel le Gouvernement du Temps se trouvait.

Leur nombre était bien dérisoire maintenant. La première guerre ayant confronté les Rétrogrades aux Saniwa en ayant décimé plus d'un, et ils ne pouvaient à présent plus compter que sur une armada de Touken Danshi pour faire un minimum face aux effectifs semblant sans fin des Révisionnistes.

Il se sentait las avant même d'avoir commencé.

Si les Saniwa possédaient le pouvoir de donner vie aux Tsukumogami, ils avaient également d'autres atouts, certes moins essentiels, moins impressionnants, mais restant tout de même utiles. Et depuis plusieurs nuits, il faisait un étrange rêve qu'il espérait sincèrement n'être qu'un rêve.

Un champ de bataille atypique se dressait devant lui. Au milieu d'une rue commerçante, dans un Japon plus que féodale, un groupe de la Force Rétrograde se battait en duel avec des samouraïs. Certains d'entre eux, gravement blessé, se relevaient malgré tout pour porter ne serait-ce qu'un coup à l'ennemi. Ces samouraïs étaient, à ne pas en douter, des Touken Danshi. La fin semblait toutefois inévitable lorsque, pris de court par un Yari sortit de nulle part, le dernier allié debout se fit transpercer en plein cœur. Ils étaient tous si différents. Mais tous étaient tombés. Des trois Uchigatana présent, celui aux ongles maculés de rouge fut le dernier touché. L'un, aux longs cheveux bruns et portant un haori aux couleurs du Shinsengumi, avait tenté de se relevait à maintes reprises, sans succès. Quant au troisième, dont le tatouage de dragon sur le bras baignait dans le sang, il n'était pas dit qu'il puisse à nouveau se tenir debout un jour…

Il fronça les sourcils en tentant de se souvenir de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le Wakizashi aux cheveux verts et le Naginata rouquin qu'il avait cru apercevoir, en vain… Tout devenait flou dans sa mémoire. Quelle pitoyable vision cela dit… Des épées qui avaient l'air si puissantes et dont la Force Rétrograde n'avait fait qu'une bouchée.

« Saniwa-sama ? »

L'appel de son titre le fit brusquement sortir de ses pensées et, relevant la tête, il porta un sourire bienveillant à la petite créature s'asseyant face à lui sur le bureau.

« Un problème, Yūsuke ? »

Le petit renard presque entièrement blanc, à l'exception nette de sa queue arborant la couleur orange habituelle aux kitsune, pencha la tête sur le côté, un air passablement surprit étirant se traits.

« C'est à moi de vous demander ça. La réunion est terminée depuis près d'une demi-heure maintenant. »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. » répondit le Sage en offrant un sourire contrit à l'animal.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda ce dernier en posant une patte se voulant réconfortante sur la main du garçon.

« Hum… j'ai peut-être un peu de sommeil en retard, voilà tout. »

« Si vous manger tout un plat d'inarizushi avec du thé vert, vous vous endormirez très vite ! C'est ce que je fais tous les soirs ! »

Éclatant de rire à ce conseil des plus inattendus, le Saniwa caressa la tête de la boule de poil de manière amusée avant de la prendre entre ses bras, promettant d'y songer sérieusement tandis qu'il quittait la salle.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Sous une coupole de verre aux couleurs miroitantes tel un kaléidoscope, les constellations du zodiaque chinois se succédaient avec lenteur dans le ciel étoilé artificiel de la bibliothèque. Semblable à un observatoire de par son étrange forme circulaire, ses rayons de bois décorés de motifs d'or étaient emplis de milliards de livres aux tailles et couverture toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres. Plusieurs écrans digital vert s'affichaient également ici et là aux rythmes des demandes, délivrant des informations comme offrant des conseils pour se diriger dans l'édifice.

Ayant parcouru les étages supérieurs d'un œil attentif, le garçon aux cheveux cerisier se stoppa subitement dans l'allée principale et laissa ses doigts effleurés la sphère armillaire transparente postée à sa gauche tout en se saisissant d'un ouvrage au hasard sur l'étagère tout près. Il ignorait ce qu'il cherchait exactement et flânait sans réel objectif dans la salle sans se préoccupait pas du fait qu'il pourrait passer des heures avant de trouver l'objet de ses désirs.

Une voix familière s'éleva discrètement dans les airs et se retournant vers sa droite, il sourit à la vue d'Asahi attablé à l'une des nombreuses tables de bureau disponibles, écrivant dans un petit carnet avec une frénésie presque inquiétante. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il s'approcha avec douceur, passant sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de son ami pour lire les documents sur lesquels il travaillait avec tant d'acharnement.

« De la période Muromachi à l'époque d'Azuchi Momoyama, les contextes historiques pouvant déstabilisés grandement l'histoire sont nombreux. On compte parmi eux, la prise de pouvoir politique de la part du clan Ashikaga, jusqu'à l'unification du royaume par Oda Nobunaga et ses vassaux. Le meilleur moyen de briser le flux serait de- »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lança-t-il en se décalant soudainement pour venir s'adosser contre le rebord de table, se positionnant aux côtés du jeune homme.

Sursautant à cette apparition, les pupilles d'argent de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il abattit brusquement ses bras sur ses travaux, tournant rapidement la tête vers le Sage tandis qu'il lui offrait un sourire chaleureux.

« Ah, mais ce n'est que toi ! Comment ça va, Aruji-sama ? » s'écria-t-il, malicieux.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. » se contenta de répondre le Saniwa en détournant le regard, embarrassé.

« Quoi ? Il va bien falloir t'y habituer un jour ou l'autre… » déclara le jeune homme en balayant l'air de sa main.

« Venant de toi, ça n'a strictement aucun sens… » indiqua le garçon en soufflant.

« Hahaha, probablement. »

Penchant la tête pour à nouveau tenter d'entrapercevoir les pages du carnet sur lequel travaillait son camarade, le Sage observa avec une certaine curiosité les complexes lignes du temps qui y étaient dessinées, toute décrivant une brisure dans le flux du passé.

« Alors ? De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-il une seconde fois, intrigué.

« Hmmm… ça ? Oh, pas grand-chose. » énonça Asahi en posant le regard sur les papiers éparpillés sur sa table avant de se mettre à les ranger prestement à l'intérieur d'un livre quelconque. « J'ai pensé que je pourrais prendre de l'avance. Tu sais, tenter de savoir quel genre de points stratégiques les Révisionnistes pourraient vouloir attaquer. »

« Vraiment… ? » émit le Saniwa en plissant les yeux, suspicieux. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, le jeune homme se mit à l'interroger :

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, cette fois ? »

« Je voulais trouver des informations en plus sur le Shinsengumi et ses membres. » expliqua-t-il en relevant la tête vers le plafond, laissant son regard se perdre dans les constellations en mouvement. « Si j'en apprends plus sur le passé de mes Toudan, je serais plus à même de les aider. »

« Mais, tu n'as encore aucune idée des Touken Danshi qui seront invoqués dans ta citadelle… » débita son ami, étonné, se retournant sur sa chaise pour faire face au garçon.

Le Sage se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec gène en entendant ces mots et, omettant délibérément de ne pas parler de Kashuu Kiyomitsu, haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

« Aucune importance. Si, un jour, l'un de mes Toudan venait à affronter une situation difficile qui soit lier à son passé, je veux être là pour lui. Et ce n'est qu'en connaissant parfaitement son histoire que je le pourrais. »

« Malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas encore auprès de toi, tu aimes déjà profondément tes Touken Danshi, pas vrai ? »

Écarquillant à son tour les yeux de surprise, le Saniwa pouffa de rire avec amusement et acquiesça silencieusement. Fermant les paupières une seconde, Asahi savoura ce moment de légèreté avant de souffler avec fatigue, se relevant tout en attrapant ses affaires pour, semble-t-il, quitter les lieux.

« C'est assez audacieux de chercher des informations sur le passé d'épées que l'on n'a pas encore rencontré. »

Tournant tout deux leurs têtes vers la nouvelle arrivante, le garçon et son ami la saluèrent rapidement d'un sourire.

« Kagura-sama. Vous étiez là, vous aussi ? » exprima le Sage, amical.

« Je ne vous ai pas croisé, cela dit. » relata le jeune homme, bizarrement sur ses gardes.

« C'est un grand bâtiment. Rien d'étonnant à ça. » dévoila la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs comme la neige.

« Ah, puisque vous êtes là vous pourrez le confirmer, mais… j'ai entendu dire que les Saniwa qui souffraient d'une blessure permanente ne seraient pas autorisés à diriger une citadelle. » questionna Asahi en terminant de rassembler ses affaires.

« Oui, les Anciens leur ont demandés de s'occuper de la recherche des Touken Danshi à travers le temps. » affirma Kagura en portant un regard fixe sur le Saniwa qui pencha la tête sur le côté en la voyant faire, perplexe.

Remarquant finalement ce que sa camarade tenait entre ses mains, il vint se placer près d'elle et se saisit du livre qu'elle lui tendait.

« J'imagine que c'était inévitable. À cause de leurs blessures, ces Saniwa ont perdu une partie de leur force spirituelle. Et s'ils n'ont plus assez de puissance pour invoquer des épées, ou ne serait-ce que pour les guérir, ils risquent de devenir un poids pour le Gouvernant. » expliqua-t-il de manière mécanique tandis qu'il lisait mentalement le titre de l'ouvrage.

 _Shinsengumi : Chroniques de Sang et Tempêtes._

« Le problème est que cela réduit grandement les effectifs. La défaite face aux Rétrogrades pourrait nous porter préjudice. En particulier pour l'instant, où nous ne pouvons envoyer de troupes complètes. »

« C'est certainement vrai. » finit par prononcer Asahi après un moment de silence où il avait sembler perdu dans ses pensées.

Saluant d'un signe de la main les deux Saniwa restants en guise d'au revoir, il commença à longer l'allée principale d'un pas rapide, quittant la bibliothèque sans un mot de plus.

« Il se comporte bizarrement depuis quelques jours. » divulgua Kagura alors que la silhouette du jeune homme disparaissait au loin.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi. » confia le Sage en serrant l'ouvrage entre ses bras tout contre lui. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. »

Posant de nouveau son regard charbon sur le garçon, Kagura fut parcouru d'un soudain frisson de froid sur sa peau. Comme une sensation de déjà-vu persistante, l'histoire à laquelle elle prenait part semblait se répéter, tel un cycle qui prenait fin pour recommencer encore une fois. En outre, cela serait bientôt le cas. La guerre entre le Gouvernement du Temps et les Révisionnistes Historiques reprenant de plus belle. Seulement, cette fois, elle ne se déroulerait pas sur un seul champ de bataille mais en compterait des millions disperser à travers toute l'histoire.

« Je ne suis pas spécialiste de cette période, mais j'ai d'autres livre sur le sujet dans mon bureau, si cela t'intéresse. » renseigna-t-elle, un doux et rare sourire fleurissant sur sa bouche peignée de rouge.

« Merci. » souffla le Saniwa en prenant lui aussi la direction de la sortie, suivit de près par la jeune fille.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Les étoiles dans le ciel semblaient briller au rythme de la musique qui résonnait dans la rue. Le Kitsune no Yomeiri battait son plein, les échoppes de nourritures d'inarizushi, d'oyakudon et de tempura soba ne désemplissant pas de clients tandis que les enfants couraient de stands de jeu en stands de jeu, le Kingyo Sukui et le Yo-yo Tsuri étant certainement les plus populaires. Arborant tous des masques de renard, les citadins portaient des yukata aux couleurs éclatantes.

Marchant ainsi à travers le matsuri, le Saniwa caressa distraitement la tête du kitsune se trouvant sur son épaule.

« C'est très festif ce soir ! » lança l'animal en humant l'air emplit d'une bonne odeur de tofu frit.

« Même avec les tensions actuelles, ça reste un véritable festival, Ryonosuke. » répondit le Sage en laissant glisser ses doigts sur le foulard rose que porter le petit renard autour du cou.

« Hmm… Même si c'est un matsuri en l'honneur du départ des Saniwa, je n'en ai pas beaucoup vu dans les environs. » révéla celui-ci en sautant de l'épaule du garçon pour atterrir à ses côtés sur le sol.

« Il y a en a au moins un. » énonça le garçon en pointant du menton le fond de la rue.

« Kohaku ! »

S'élançant à travers l'allée bondée de monde, Ryonosuke circula avec aisance et rapidité à travers les différentes échoppes et ses occupants pour finalement rejoindre un second kitsune à la fourrure blanche affublé d'un masque de kabuki sur le côté de la tête s'accordant parfaitement à ses deux queues et à ses oreilles rouges et noires. Près de lui, dans un hakama noir d'encre aux rayures blanches surmonté de son habituel haori jaune safran, Seimei se tenait immobile, attendant que le Saniwa aux cheveux cerisier l'atteigne avant qu'ils ne recommencent à parcourir, ensembles, le festival.

« Où sont tous les autres ? » demanda Kohaku d'un air enjoué, quoique légèrement déçus.

Le garçon posa un regard compatissant sur la créature tandis qu'il réfléchissait une seconde, un brin hésitant.

D'une taille bien supérieure à celles de tous les autres kitsune du château, Kohaku relevait plus du shikigami que du kudagitsune. Recueillit par le ténébreux alors qu'il errait sans but il y a des années de cela, il s'était très vite montré être un serviteur accompli, dévoué et de plein de joie de vivre, un caractère constatant fortement avec celui de son maître sans que pour autant cela créer le moindre conflit entre eux.

« Certains s'occupe de dernières affaires urgentes avant le grand départ. Et les autres n'ont sûrement aucun intérêt à venir. » indiqua-il enfin.

« C'est vraiment dommage, avec une telle ambiance… »

Les deux Saniwa partagèrent un léger sourire à ces mots, amusés. Il était certain que ce qui attirait les deux renards était la nourriture plus que l'ambiance véritablement.

Observant la lune s'élevait haut dans le ciel, le Sage en conclut rapidement que minuit était passé depuis un certain temps. Ayant flânés un moment entre les stands, ils avaient fini par atteindre le temple principal de la ville se trouvant un peu plus à l'écart à l'orée des bois. Seimei s'installa négligemment sur les marches menant à l'autel et sortit une petite bouteille de saké d'un sac accroché à son obi, ainsi que deux coupes fines. Se servant d'un geste brusque, il remplit avec plus de délicatesse la seconde coupe de liqueur et leva sans tarder son verre pour en savourer le contenu avant de reprendre aussitôt la bouteille pour la vider un peu plus de son liquide.

Attrapant également son verre, le garçon en but calmement une gorgée et posa son regard doré sur les deux kitsune se courant l'un après l'autre tandis qu'ils tentaient d'attraper les lucioles virevoltant au-dessus d'eux.

Le Saniwa aux cheveux corbeau poussa un soupir ressemblant légèrement un râle de plaisir et il se retourna vers ce dernier avec un sourire.

« Tu sembles aller mieux. » remarqua Seimei en resservant le garçon lorsque celui-ci tendit sa coupe vide vers lui.

« Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ? » s'étonna le Sage, perplexe.

« Je l'ignore. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, tu n'avais pas l'air en forme. »

« J'ai beaucoup travaillé à la recherche du regalia que désire Katsumi-san et puis, j'ai dû supporter les crises de colère d'Asahi aussi. » dévoila le garçon en gloussant. « Je suppose que j'ai présumé de mes forces. »

« Sûrement. Et le regalia ? » interrogea le ténébreux en posant ses mains derrière lui pour prenant appuie dessus.

« Hmm… ? Je l'ai trouvé. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai enfin réussi. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, il s'agit de Sadatoshi. »

« Oh, l'épée préférée de l'Empereur Meiji. Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'elle avait été perdue pendant la période Sengoku. »

« J'ai dit que les recherches de Katsumi-san s'arrêtaient à la période Sengoku. D'où le fait que j'ai eu du mal à la retrouver. »

« Sadatoshi, forgée par le grand Ayanokoji Sadatoshi. C'est un bon Tachi, très résistant. »

« C'est aussi un très beau katana. » lança le Saniwa en souriant, connaissant très bien le peu d'intérêt que porter l'homme aux yeux pourpre à la beauté d'un outil avant tout créé pour se battre.

Se redressant, Seimei emplit à nouveau les coupes de saké et tout en buvant la sienne, relata :

« J'ai parlé à Fujiwara-dono hier. Il n'a pas manqué de me conter votre dispute. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Nous avons échangé des points de vue très différents. » réplica le Sage en se relevant.

Faisant quelques pas à travers le temple, il se stoppa subitement lorsque l'autre homme vint agripper son bras dans une tentative de le retenir.

« C'est une chose que je n'aime pas faire, mais… si tu continues à t'opposer comme ça aux Anciens, qu'importe que tu sois l'un des Saniwa les plus puissants du Gouvernement ou que l'Empereur ait pour toi une sympathie particulière, ils se débarrasseront de toi. »

« Je ne vois pas où est le mal. » déclara le garçon de manière sèche tout en se dégageant de l'emprise de son camarade.

Soupirant longuement, il plongea son regard dans celui pourpre de l'homme restant obstinément silencieux devant lui, et reprit :

« Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Quelque chose qu'il refusait d'affronter depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant ! »

« Une vérité difficile à accepter. »

« Non, Seimei. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait. Il n'a pas refusé les faits, il les a niés et en à fait porter la faute sur ses Toudan. »

« Tu connais l'histoire comme moi. Fujiwara-dono a perdu sa première épée, celle qu'il chérissait le plus lorsque celle-ci a tentée de modifier l'histoire pour empêcher la mort de son ancien maître. Il est alors devenu extrêmement froid envers ses autres Touken Danshi, n'hésitant pas à les sacrifier sans remords sur les champs de bataille. Ces derniers se sont alors rebellés et ont imploré la clémence d'autres Saniwa pour être libérés du fardeau de lui appartenir. À la fin, il ne lui restait plus rien. » raconta le ténébreux en surveillant du coin de l'œil les kitsune pour s'assurer de leurs présences.

« Je sais. Mais, cette règle stupide qu'il a mise en place… » tenta d'expliquer le Saniwa.

« Elle n'est pas stupide. Elle est nécessaire. C'est une règle que je condamne autant que toi, mais y as-tu bien réfléchi ? Quitte à ce qu'elle existe, elle permet au moins de protéger les Toudan des Saniwa aussi glacial que l'était devenu Fujiwara-dono. » sermonna Seimei en posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule du garçon.

Le Sage écarquilla les yeux une seconde à ces paroles avant de brusquement froncer les sourcils avec colère. Renvoyer des Touken Danshi dans le néant plutôt de leur laisser le choix de s'adapter et d'affronter leurs maîtres, c'était cela qu'il appelait protéger ?

Se dirigeant vers l'emakake, il se retourna vers son camarade d'un geste vif, et s'écria, agacé :

« J'ai acquis une nouvelle épée. La première que j'invoquerais dans ma citadelle ! »

Seimei se rapprocha du garçon avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui et avec un soupir, sachant pertinemment que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire, osa demander :

« De qui s'agit-il ? »

« Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Et peu importe ce que toi et les autres en penser, je reforgerais Kashuu. J'en ferais le plus puissant de mes Touken Danshi. »

« Si tel est ton choix, alors je n'ai aucun droit de m'y opposer. Mais sois prudent, et fait en sorte que tes Toudan ne souhaite pas rectifier l'histoire plus qu'ils ne veulent te servir. »

Souriant finalement en entendant sa réponse, le Sage hocha doucement la tête et rejoignit l'homme qui s'était de nouveau rendu près des marches de l'autel pour récupérer la bouteille de saké et les coupes avant de rappeler Kohaku. Les deux renards s'installèrent entre les épaules de leurs maîtres respectifs, et tous ensembles, ils reprirent la route menant à la Citadelle du Temps.

« J'ai bien ma petite idée pour éviter que cela n'arrive. » émit soudainement le Saniwa en levant les yeux pour observer les étoiles.

Seimei laissa un autre soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres avant de les étirer en un sourire. Il ne pouvait s'opposer au garçon parce qu'il savait pertinemment à quel point ce dernier était déterminé. Les Dieux l'avaient béni plus que les autres en lui accordant une sagesse infinie. Oui, Seimei l'avait deviné depuis longtemps maintenant ; si un jour, il devait n'en rester plus qu'un, ce serait lui qui se tiendrait debout, seul face à l'armée de la Force Rétrograde.

* * *

Endnote:

 **Ukiyo-e :** (« image du monde flottant ») est un mouvement artistique japonais de l'époque d'Edo (1603-1868) comprenant non seulement une peinture populaire et narrative originale, mais aussi et surtout des estampes japonaises gravées sur bois.

 **Dieux primitifs :** sont les Dieux qui ont donné naissance aux deux divinités Izanagi et Izanami qui ont présidé à la création du monde et du Japon. (Pour plus d'info, lisez le wiki sur la mythologie japonaise.)

 **Sensei :** Tout le monde sait que ce terme est utilisé pour appeler un professeur au Japon. Toutefois, on s'en sert aussi pour désigner un maître (de toute sorte de chose) ou un artiste. Ici, il est utilisé pour appelé le Saniwa « maître » pour « maître des Touken Danshi ».

 **Kariginu :** Un kariginu est l'habit ordinaire que porte les Kannushi, les prêtes shintoïstes au Japon. C'était aussi une tenue de chasse pour les nobles de la cours impériale.

 **Kitsune no Yomeiri :** ("le mariage du renard"), qui est similaire au "mariage du singe" en anglais, est un événement étrange. Autrefois, dans les campagnes montagneuses du Japon, certains apercevaient parfois des sortes des lumières au loin, comme des lampions allumés clignotant à l'horizon. Leur nombre variait de la dizaine à la centaine, augmentant progressivement. Ces phénomènes étaient appelés Kitsunebi ("Feu de renard"), d'après une légende qui raconte que ces lumières proviennent du souffle des renards. Pour les témoins de la scène, ces flammèches brillantes réunies par dizaines ressemblaient à des processions de lanternes comme on en organise pour les noces. Ni une ni deux, on en vint à penser qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un mariage de renard. Cela fut à l'origine de l'expression "Kitsune no Yomeiri".

 **Tsukumogami :** (« esprit de 99 ans ») est un type d'esprit présent dans le folklore japonais. Ce sont des Obake (esprits avec une âme). Les Tsukumogami proviennent d'objets ou d'artéfacts qui ont fêté leur 100e anniversaire et qui prennent vie. Ici, il s'agit des Touken Danshi.

 **Haori :** Terme que j'ai déjà utilisé dans le précédent chapitre. Je pense que tous le connaissent, mais il s'agit d'une veste porté par-dessus le kimono.

 **Inarizushi :** Il s'agit d'une poche de tofu frit, vinaigré et sucré, et remplie de riz, également vinaigré et sucré, ainsi que de divers autres ingrédients selon les recettes.

 **Muromachi :** L'époque de Muromachi correspond à l'époque qui s'étend entre 1336 et 1573.

 **Azuchi Momoyama :** L'époque Azuchi Momoyama s'étend de 1573 à 1603.

 **Ashikaga :** Le clan Ashikaga est un important clan de samouraï japonais qui a établi le shogunat Ashikaga et dirigé le Japon pendant plus de deux siècles, de 1336 à 1573. Il s'agit aussi du clan qui possédait le plus grand nombre d'épées célèbres, dont Mikazuki Munechika, Ichigo Hitofuri, Honebami et Namazuo Toushirou ainsi que Oodenta Mitsuyo etc...

 **Oda Nobunaga :** était un daimyo (seigneur de guerre) important de la période Sengoku de l'histoire du Japon. Il a notamment posséder les épées Souza Samonji, Heshikiri Hasebe, Yagen Toushirou etc...

 **Vassaux :** Les vassaux d'Oda Nobunaga étaient les célèbres Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Ieyasu Tokugawa et Masamune Date. Ce n'est qu'après sa mort que ces derniers se sont déchirés dans la bataille de Sekigahara pour le pouvoir. Masamune fidèle à Ieyasu, et Hideyoshi fidèle à feu Oda.

 **Aruji :** Oui, oui, je sais que tout le monde sait que cela veut dire maître. Je tiens juste à apporter une petite précision. Les Tsukumogami et donc les Touken Danshi sont considérés comme des Dieux au Japon. Ainsi, les Saniwa sont des êtres qui leurs sont inférieurs hiérarchiquement. Cependant, en même temps, les Saniwa sont les maîtres des épées, donc pour les Touken Danshi, qui considèrent que ceux qui possèdent leurs lames sont plus importants, appeler le Saniwa "Aruji" est une évidence.

 **Recherche de Touken Danshi :** Pour ceux qui ne joue pas au Jeu. L'obtention des épées se fait en forgeant ces dernières puis en introduisant un « Token ». Une sorte de ticket empli d'énergie spirituelle. Dans le Jeu, cela fait apparaître les épées plus rapidement, mais j'ai décidée de modifier un peu les choses. Ici, après avoir retrouvé la dîtes épée à travers l'histoire, le Saniwa charge son énergie spirituelle (ou volonté) à l'intérieur du Token, puis la méthode est la même. On reforge la même épée physiquement et on introduit le Token pour éveiller son esprit en tant que Touken Danshi.

 **Oyakudon :** est un donburi, un bol de riz sur lequel on dispose divers garniture.

 **Tempura Soba :** Les Tempura sont des beignets de crevettes, tandis que les Soba sont une des nombreuses sortes de ramen.

 **Kingyo Sukui :** Il s'agit de la pêche au poisson rouge à l'épuisette. Vous avez pu le voir dans de nombreux animés lors des festivals.

 **Yo-yo Tsuri :** Il s'agit de la pêche des ballons d'eau. Le Yo-yo est un petit ballon d'air et d'eau retenu par une ficelle où est accroché un anneau. Vous utilisez une canne à pêche composé d'un bâton de papier se terminant par un crochet en métal pour les attraper. Le terme Yo-yo désigne le fait que le ballon rebondit dans la main de la même manière que le ferait un yo-yo ou un Tap-ball.

 **Yukata :** Kimono léger porter principalement en été.

 **Matsuri :** signifiant festival en japonais.

 **Kohaku :** Si vous désirez une image précise du petit renard, je vous recommande vivement de taper Onmyoji Kohaku dans votre barre de recherche Google, parce que la petite peluche vient de là. Il s'agit d'un jeu de plateforme sur app où vous incarnez un Onmyoji, un être surnaturelle possédant des pouvoirs spirituels. C'est assez semblable à Touken Ranbu mais dans les grandes lignes seulement. Pour savoir ce qu'est exactement l'Onmyodo, je vous redirige vers Wiki.

 **Kudagitsune :** Les Kudagitsune sont des types de possession d'esprits dans le folklore japonais. Ici, celle des renards.

 **Shikigami :** sont des sortes d'esprits invoqués pour servir un Onmyoji, à l'instar des familiers en Occident. Le plus célèbre des adeptes de l'Onmyodo est Abe no Seimei. (Tiens, je connais ce nom moi… :D)

 **Emakake :** Panneau où sont accroché des plaques de bois où sont inscrit des vœux que le Dieu vénéré du sanctuaire doit réaliser.

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxx_**

Chapitre un peu plus long cette fois. Les explications de fin de chapitre le sont également, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'expliquer toutes ces choses en détails. Je ne pense pas que cela se reproduira dans les prochains chapitres.

Oh, et le livre auquel je fais référence dans ce chapitre existe vraiment pour ceux que ça intéresse. ;)

En tout cas, comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ? Dîtes-moi dans les commentaires et à très vite !


	3. La Rébellion de Sang

Héhé, je suis de retour ! On dirait que je publie toutes les deux semaines, mais ne le prenez pas trop au sérieux, je ne suis pas sûr d'être vraiment capable de suivre ce rythme. Ce chapitre trois a été particulièrement dur, surtout la traduction en anglais, il m'a fallu quatre jours !

Celui-ci est d'ailleurs plein de révélations, alors je vous laisse :

Très bonne lecture !

* * *

La tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur. Aux fréquents éclairs éclatant dans le ciel, se mêlait une pluie diluvienne semblant vouloir s'installer pour des semaines. Assis à son bureau, le Saniwa observait le déluge depuis la fenêtre entrouverte. Les rumeurs de mauvais présage ou de malheur imminent s'étaient rapidement mises à circuler dans les couloirs, et il s'était cloîtré dans son office pour ne plus en entendre parler.

Ce n'était pas la colère des Dieux qui se reflétait dans ce ciel gris, au contraire, c'était un aperçu de la route qui les attendait dans la guerre prochaine contre les Révisionnistes, semée d'embûches et d'échecs.

Soupirant longuement, le Sage se re-concentra à contrecœur sur les parchemins étalés sur sa table de travail ; allant de rapports sur les actions récentes de la Force Rétrograde aux nombres d'épées déjà collecté par le Gouvernement du Temps, en passant par les nouvelles mesures de sécurité prises par le Conseil jusqu'aux fournitures devant être disponible dans les Citadelles avant l'arrivée des Saniwa. Rien de tout cela n'avait beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux, pourtant, il reconnaissait la nécessité d'une telle paperasse et c'était avec une certaine paresse qu'il allait se remettre au travail lorsque l'on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez. » lança-il machinalement sans relever le regard de ses papiers.

« Désolé de vous déranger. Saniwa-sama ? »

« Oui ? »

Consentant finalement à accorder un regard à la visiteuse, il comprit à sa tenue, un furisode beige et or, qu'il avait affaire à une domestique, et fit un signe de la tête pour lui permettre d'entrer franchement dans la pièce. D'un pas timide, l'élégante jeune servante s'avança, très vite suivit par deux hommes d'âge mûr portant des hakama vert et blanc, signe de leur appartenance à l'Administration. Le garçon fronça les sourcils avec suspicion en voyant ce ballet de personne pénétraient dans son office, une dernière personne passant la porte avant de la refermer derrière elle.

À sa vue, le Sage se releva brusquement pour se courber respectueusement, sa présence ne l'intriguant que d'autant plus.

« Denka… Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

Marchant d'un pas ferme et assuré vers l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux bleu électrique s'y installa sans hésitation, prenant soin de ne pas froisser les pans de son jūnihitoe turquoise et violet orné de motifs en forme de fleurs de lys blancs avant de répondre :

« J'ai pensé que nous devions parler un moment. »

« À quel propos ? » demanda le Saniwa en se rasseyant.

« À propos de mon frère. »

La réponse ne fit qu'un peu plus accentué la perplexité du Sage qui fronça de nouveau les sourcils de manière incertaine. De quoi la princesse Seiren voulait-elle dont parler qui les concerne, elle, l'Empereur et lui… ?

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

« Chiaki est un empereur très sage. Mais malgré cela, c'est comme si tout sens des responsabilités lui échapper quand il croise votre route. » déclara la princesse en se relevant en direction de la fenêtre pour s'y poster devant, immobile et dos au garçon.

« Je ne pense pas l'avoir constaté moi-même. » constata le Saniwa avec un sourire contrit.

« Je suis sa chambellane. Je suis là pour le conseiller au mieux. Mais il n'écoute rien de ce que je lui dis. » ajouta Seiren sans se retourner, sa posture raide indiquant toutefois clairement la colère sourde qui grondait en elle.

« Denka ? »

« Bien que votre départ approche à grand pas, je ne puis tolérer une telle attitude de sa part plus longtemps. »

Se tournant finalement vers le Sage, la jeune femme le foudroya du regard et rebroussa chemin, invitant d'un signe de la main à ses suivants de sortir avant d'agripper le chambranle de la porte, prononçant une dernière fois :

« Je vous prierez de ne plus vous entretenir avec mon frère d'ici le jour où vous nous quitterez. »

Une main se plaqua subitement sur le battant, le refermant d'un geste brusque sur son visage ahuri et elle tourna avec lenteur son visage vers le responsable, ce dernier l'observant avec un regard vide qui ne révélait rien de ses intentions.

« Êtes-vous venue jusqu'ici uniquement pour cette raison ? » interrogea simplement le Saniwa.

« Bien évidemment. » répondit sèchement la princesse, peu impressionner par l'aplomb soudain du garçon.

« Alors, je crains de devoir refuser votre requête. »

« De quel droit osez-vous… ! »

Ouvrant à nouveau la porte, le Sage se rassit calmement à son bureau sans autre cérémonie, toujours impassible. Cette comédie semblait n'avoir aucun sens. Mais Seiren restait une jeune femme intelligente qui ne faisait jamais rien sans avoir une idée précise derrière la tête. S'il s'avérait avoir raison, alors quelque chose était sur le point de se produire. À présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à confirmer ses craintes.

« J'ai déjà fait part à l'Empereur de certaines informations sensibles. Et je dois continuer de m'entretenir avec lui sur ce sujet. » énonça-t-il de manière mécanique en continuant de feuilleter ses papiers.

« Vous mentez. Mon frère ne m'a jamais parlé de cela. » se mit à vociférer Seiren, crachant ses mots comme s'il s'agissait de venin.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, sa Majesté ne vous dit plus rien depuis un moment. » débita le Saniwa en relevant la tête, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

La princesse écarquilla une seconde les yeux de surprise à ces mots avant de s'élancer d'un coup vers la porte, la claquant brusquement derrière elle, clairement furieuse. Derrière le mur, les voix inquiètes des Administrateurs et de la domestique résonnaient en chœur tandis qu'ils courraient à la suite de la jeune femme.

Le garçon soupira en se laissant aller contre son fauteuil. Seiren ne cherchait pas à le cacher à qui que ce soit, elle jalousait son frère, voulant obtenir le trône par tous les moyens. Et même si elle tentait de faire bonne figure devant lui, Chiaki n'était pas dupe. Il y avait les partisans de l'Empereur et les partisans de la chambellane. Mais pour l'instant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'avait pas assez de monde derrière elle pour pouvoir lancer une insurrection.

Le Sage se sentait toutefois peu rassuré. Parmi les hommes prêts à renverser le régent actuel pour offrir la couronne à la princesse se trouvait Fujiwara, et si, par malheur, Seiren parvenait à obtenir le pouvoir, nul ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait des Saniwa, des Touken Danshi, et de la guerre contre la Force Rétrograde.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

À nouveau, et comme tant d'autres jours, la grande table de la salle du conseil était emplie de ses membres, ces derniers débattant sans relâche, et ce, pendant des heures, sous l'œil inquisiteur de l'Empereur. Remarques, contestations, critiques… chacun y allait de sa réflexion acerbe sans jamais arriver à s'entendre.

Soupirant avec ennui pour la énième fois, le régent laissa reposer sa tête dans l'une de ses mains, levant la seconde pour apposer le silence dans la pièce.

« Je commence sérieusement à envisager l'idée de retourner dans mes appartements, alors j'aimerais que l'on puisse tous se mettre d'accord définitivement. »

« Heika, il est indispensable que chacun des membres donne son opinion pour que nous puissions décider au mieux. »

« Oh, devrais-je vous rappeler la raison de notre présence en ces lieux, alors ? »

Se relevant subitement de son siège, le jeune roi commença à parcourir la pièce de long en large, passant derrière chacune des personnes installées autour de lui, avant de brusquement attraper l'épée de l'un des gardes postés devant la grande porte pour la jeter avec force sur la table dans un bruit sourd et métallique qui surprit tout le monde.

« Ceci ! Ceci est l'objet de vos disputes incessantes ! Et je commence à en avoir assez de vous entendre constamment rabâcher la même chose ! »

Le silence qui suivit cette annonce ne fit que l'agacer un peu plus et il retourna s'asseoir avec paresse, s'avachissant dans son fauteuil tandis que l'une des Conseillères se relevait à son tour pour rendre le malheureux katana à son propriétaire tout en déclarant :

« Je peux comprends la frustration de sa Majesté. Cela fait des semaines que nous divaguons sur les mêmes sujets sans nous accorder. Si vous le voulez bien, Tennō, nous allons revoir les points sur lesquels il est évident que nous prenons position. »

« Faîtes donc, Sera-dono. Mais allez à l'essentiel, je vous en prie. » se contenta de répondre Chiaki en balayant l'air de sa main de manière désintéressée.

« Conformément aux recommandations des Anciens, la mise en place de citadelles pouvant accueillir plusieurs Touken Danshi et dirigées par un Saniwa s'est rapidement faîte. Même si nos moyens sont, pour le moment, réduits, nous avons l'espoir que dans un avenir très proche, plus de deux troupes de Touken Danshi pourront en même temps être envoyées. » résuma la doyenne en se rasseyant sur sa chaise, un Administrateur près d'elle lui reprenant la parole.

« Aujourd'hui, nous savons que les Révisionnistes s'en prennent principalement aux évènements majeurs de l'Histoire. Si, autrefois, les Saniwa se rendaient directement sur leurs terres pour les combattre grâce aux pouvoirs des épées Tsukumogami, il a été décidé que, désormais, ils voyageraient à leur tour dans le temps pour attaquer les troupes ennemies directement, et ainsi les empêcher d'apporter de quelconques modifications à l'Histoire connue. »

« Et si cela se produit malgré tout ? » demanda l'Empereur, ravi de voir que la discutions reprenait finalement dans le calme général.

« Alors, il conviendrait au Saniwa responsable de l'expédition de rectifier les choses, dans la mesure du possible évidemment. » indiqua un des Ministres Impériaux.

Se redressant, Fujiwara posa à tour de rôle son regard sur chacun des membres de l'assemblée, puis, se tournant vers le régent, énonça :

« Les Saniwa ont le pouvoir de ressentir les distorsions temporels. À l'époque, chaque fois que cela se produisait, nous nous rendions dans le camp ennemi pour les stopper avant qu'ils ne traversent le temps. Je continue de croire que laisser les Toudan se rendre directement dans le passé au contact d'autres humains, et peut-être à l'époque même où leurs anciens maîtres ont vécus, est un trop grand risque. »

« Les méthodes du passé n'ont clairement pas fait leurs preuves, Fujiwara-sama. » sermonna Chiaki sans retenue tout en ignorant la colère sourde qui déformait les traits du visage du vétéran. « Nous avons des règles pour éviter que les débordements liés aux Touken Danshi n'est lieu. Qui plus est, j'ai toute confiance sur le fait que les Saniwa seront à même de gérer ce genre de situation. »

« Est-ce bien raisonnable de laisser les Saniwa et leurs épées vivres par leurs propres moyens ? Jadis, ils logeaient ici, dans la Citadelle du Temps. » interrogea l'une des membres du Palais Impérial, curieuse.

« Il s'agissait d'un nombre réduit d'épées. Nous n'avions pas la nécessité, ni même la possibilité d'en invoquer plus. Mais tout comme le nombre de Rétrogrades ne cesse d'augmenter, nous devons, de notre côté aussi, nous adapter et faire en sorte que plus de Toudan rejoignent le combat. » rétorqua l'un des Anciens avant que le jeune roi n'est eu à le faire.

Ouvrant la bouche pour de nouveau exprimer son point de vue, Sera se fit soudainement interrompre par l'arrivée impromptue d'un domestique dans la salle. Se dirigeant directement vers l'Empereur sans la moindre cérémonie, il lui confia un message au creux de l'oreille de manière discrète et se recula pour laisser passer ce dernier alors qu'il marchait vers les grandes portes sous les murmures étonnés et curieux des membres du Conseil.

« Que le Conseil veuille bien m'excuser, une affaire urgente requière ma présence. » révéla-t-il avant de quitter la salle sans donner plus d'explications.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Un million d'estampes de guerre se succédaient les unes après les autres sur les murs rouges et or, des sutras gravés à même le bois et la pierre recouvrant le sol et le plafond, les piliers, se dressant par dizaines dans la pièce pour en soutenant la structure, eux-mêmes couvert de calligraphies écrites à l'encre de chine, noire et indélébile.

Le trône impérial, placé à l'extrémité de la salle, n'avait également rien à envier à ce décor fantastique, la couleur rouge vif de son tissue rappelant celle du crépuscule et ses accoudoirs, peint à la poussière d'or pur, se terminant par deux têtes de dragons menaçantes.

Installé sur celui-ci, le jeune roi observait le Saniwa silencieux. Il avait traversé toute la Citadelle du Temps pour le rejoindre au Palais, mais à présent qu'il s'y trouvait, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche, contemplant simplement le soleil se coucher à travers les shōji entrouverts.

« M'avez-vous vraiment fait venir jusqu'ici pour ne rien me dire ? » émit Chiaki avec un sourire, cherchant clairement à faire réagir le garçon. « De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

Ne répondant pas immédiatement, comme semblant peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête, le Sage finit par souffler avec fatigue. Il lui était maintenant impossible d'empêcher l'inévitable de se produire, mais il avait encore le temps de s'y préparer.

« Vous souvenez-vous de ce dont je vous ai parlé, il y a quelques jours ? »

« Votre intuition sur le fait qu'un traître se trouverait dans nos rangs ? » relata l'Empereur en se relevant pour rejoindre le garçon sur l'engawa.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que les Révisionnistes soient rejoints par l'un des nôtres. » indiqua celui-ci en regardant au loin.

« Cela dit, vous n'avez aucune preuve formelle. » révéla Chiaki, incertain. « Par le passé, lors de la première guerre contre l'Armée Rétrograde, et quand mon père était encore le régent, il a vu beaucoup de Saniwa tomber sous les coups de l'ennemi. Mais il en a vu encore plus se retourner contre leur propre camp pour se battre à leurs côtés. »

« L'histoire n'est pas censée être modifiée. Personne ne sait ce dont il adviendra de l'avenir si une seule chose, aussi infime soit-elle, n'est pas conforme avec ce qui a été écrit. Empêcher une bataille vieille d'il y a dix mille ans pour sauver cent vies, peut en déclencher une autre, vingt mille ans plus tard, qui en tuera deux cents. » expliqua avec tristesse le Saniwa, fermant les yeux. « Le temps est impartial. Mais même en sachant cela, il est dans la nature humaine d'avoir des regrets, de vouloir changer le passé et d'être affecté par celui-ci. C'est comme si nous étions incapables d'imaginer le futur, de nous concentrer sur le présent… »

Relevant la tête vers le ciel, Chiaki médita quelques minutes sur ces paroles. La tempête avait fini par se calmer, le soleil refaisant son apparition juste à temps pour colorer les nuages de rose et d'orange avant d'être remplacé par la lune argenté commençant sa lente ascension dans la nuit bleutée. Dans moins d'une semaine, tous les Saniwa auraient rejoint leurs citadelles et ils n'auraient plus la possibilité de traquer le soi-disant traître. Si vraiment une telle personne existait, il était de son devoir d'intervenir.

« Ils sont nombreux, ceux qui désirent changer le passé. Et les raisons sont souvent très égoïstes. Rare sont ceux avec une âme aussi pure et innocente que celle des Tsukumogami. » déclara le jeune roi comme simple réponse.

« Il n'y a que les Dieux qui n'ont jamais tort. » rappela le Sage en se tournant vers Chiaki pour lui faire face, un sourire plein d'amertume sur les lèvres. « Me laisserez-vous lui parler avant d'attenter quoique ce soit à son encontre ? »

« Me direz-vous son nom si je vous accorde cette requête ? » demanda en retour le régent, sceptique.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, vous n'aurez pas besoin de mon aide pour découvrir son identité. Il n'est pas du genre à rester cacher dans l'ombre bien longtemps. »

Quittant l'Empereur sur ces mots, le Saniwa se courba légèrement avant de refermer les shōji derrière lui, traversant les jardins impériaux pour rejoindre les bâtiments du Gouvernement du Temps. Il n'y avait plus rien à présent pour stopper la roue du destin de tourner. Tous ses doutes se confirmeraient bientôt, et ses espérances se déchiraient dans un torrent de mensonges durant depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Un silence de mort avait envahi le sanctuaire. Depuis l'extérieur, de part et d'autre du grand escalier, les deux statues en bronze massif d'Inari brillaient avec éclat tandis qu'à l'intérieur l'obscurité régnait en maître. Laissant ses doigts effleurer l'immense shimenawa accrochée le long des murs de roche, il sourit en entendant quelqu'un monter avec rapidité les marches. Il se retourna et son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus en reconnaissant cette personne lui faisant enfin face, quelques mètres seulement les séparant.

« Je savais que ce serait toi. »

« Même si je te le demande, tu ne t'arrêterais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hahaha ! Tu as raison. Comment se fait-il que tu es toujours raison ? »

« Asahi… »

S'éloignant de la lumière chaude de l'astre matinale pour se rapprocher du jeune homme se tenant au centre de la grotte, dans les ténèbres du sanctuaire, le Saniwa ferma les yeux un instant tout en faisant parcourir sa main droite le long de la lame qu'il portait dans le bas de son dos, à travers le tissu fin de son hakama blanc et noir.

« Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages. » dit-il en rouvrant les yeux, l'inquiétude marquant les traits de son visage étant remplacée par un profond sérieux qui arracha un nouveau rire à son interlocuteur.

« Il n'existe pas de chemin sans obstacle. Même si je finis corrompu par la noirceur des Révisionnistes au point d'en perdre mon humanité, si cela peut servir mes objectifs, je suis prêt à prendre le risque. » déclara Asahi en s'avançant d'un pas, réduisant encore un peu plus la distance entre eux deux.

« Quels objectifs ? Changer l'histoire ne peut rien apporter de bon à ce monde. »

« Tu ne vois pas assez loin. Les idées préconçues sur le temps sont fausses, il suffit de connaître précisément quels évènements peuvent être modifiés et lesquels doivent rester inchangés. »

Le Sage fit un pas en arrière à ces mots, incrédule. En agissant ainsi, c'est le temps lui-même qui risquait d'être détruit… Comment Asahi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre cela… ?

« Imagine juste un moment. Si le temps nous donne la possibilité de modifier toute une période de l'histoire à partir d'un seul minuscule évènement, qui te dit qu'en modifier plusieurs à la fois ne pourrait pas réécrire toute l'histoire ! » continua le jeune homme aux yeux gris argenté, ne se préoccupant pas de l'absence de réaction de la part de son ami.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Ce n'est pas l'histoire que tu vas réécrire en faisant ça, c'est le temps lui-même ! » s'écria le Saniwa en raffermissant sa prise sur le pommeau de son katana. « Tout ce qui existe, tout ceux que nous connaissons, tout va disparaître ! »

« Combien de sacrifice les guerres de l'histoire ont-elles exigées ? Les miens n'en sont que plus purs s'ils peuvent être à l'origine d'un monde en paix. »

À chaque parole que prononçait le renégat, le garçon faisait un pas en arrière, et à chaque réponse que ce dernier lui donnait, le jeune homme en faisait un vers l'avant, tous deux se rapprochant lentement mais sûrement de l'entrée de la grotte. Déjà, il pouvait sentir le vent frais fouettait agréablement son visage et la clarté du soleil lui brouillait la vision.

« Même si tu avais la moindre possibilité d'avoir raison, tu n'as aucun moyen de prouver ta théorie sans causer de dégâts autour de toi. Et je ne pense pas que l'Armée de la Force Rétrograde partage tes idéaux, tu n'es qu'un pion entre leurs mains. » énonça le Sage en secouant la tête, dépité.

« Et alors ? Ils peuvent bien se servir de moi autant qu'ils le veulent, du moment que je peux me servir d'eux en retour. » indiqua le jeune homme, haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

Il se figea soudain à l'entrée du sanctuaire, la course des soldats de la garde impériale se dirigeant vers eux retentissant à ses oreilles. Tournant la tête dans leur direction, le garçon aux cheveux cerisier plissa les yeux avec suspicion avant de faire à nouveau face à son ancien camarade tout en saisissant la poignée de l'épée entre ses doigts d'un geste vif, le fourreau s'échappant hors de cette dernière alors qu'il plaçait la lame devant lui de manière défensive pour contrer la vague d'énergie que venait de libérer Asahi.

« Si c'est avec ça que tu comptes m'arrêter, alors tu n'as pas plus tes chances que ces imbéciles derrière toi. »

Sans réagir aux propos du renégat, le Saniwa continua de fixer celui-ci et laissa retomber au sol son arme, impassible. L'Uchigatana rebondit sur la pierre, effritant un peu plus la lame déjà abîmé, avant de brusquement se mettre à briller d'une vive lumière blanchâtre tout en lévitant légèrement à ses côtés.

 **« Toi qui as parcouru la rivière interdite, exilé par ses hommes, à travers les siècles et le temps. J'en appelle à ton pouvoir, épée bénie des Dieux. Sors des ténèbres et rejoins la lumière, Kashuu Kiyomitsu ! »** _ **(*)**_

Répondant à l'appel de son maître, sa pointe rompue mais menaçante dirigée contre Asahi, Kashuu Kiyomitsu se mit à briller de plus en plus fort et s'élança en direction du jeune homme dans un mouvement vif que ce dernier fut incapable d'esquiver. S'écroulant au sol dans un cri d'agonie abominable, il tint de ses doigts tremblants sa gorge entaillée de part en part dont le sang s'échapper sans fin. Le katana s'assombrit alors, retrouvant sa forme originelle et retourna lentement entre les mains de son propriétaire.

Tournant de nouveau la tête, le Sage observa les soldats au pied de l'ishidan et, s'accroupissant vers son ami, s'exclama :

« Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ? Il n'y a plus d'échappatoires possibles, Asahi. »

« J'ai encore le temps. Je peux y arriver. »

Laissant le liquide rouge s'écouler librement hors de sa blessure, Asahi joint ses deux mains ensembles et releva ses pupilles argentées vers le plafond, un éclair bleu transperçant d'un coup celui-ci pour traverser le jeune homme qui disparut dans une nuée de particules dorées. Portant également le regard vers le plafond, le garçon fronça les sourcils en apercevant un portail temporel rougeoyait dans le ciel.

« Non ! »

* * *

Endnote:

 **Furisode** : (littéralement « manches qui pendent ») est le costume traditionnel japonais (kimono) le plus noble. Destiné aux femmes célibataires, il est fait de soie très claire.

 **Jūnihitoe** : est un kimono extrêmement élégant et très complexe qui n'a est porté que par les femmes de la cour au Japon, et plus généralement par les membres féminins de la famille impériale.

 **Denka** : est utilisé pour la royauté non souveraine, semblable à "Altesse".

 **Chambellan(e)** : sont les collaborateurs, conseillers et domestiques de l'empereur, ils (elles) le secondent également dans la supervision de l'éducation de ses enfants (l'actuel empereur, alors qu'il était encore prince héritier, fut le premier à décider de conserver ses enfants auprès de lui et à participer directement à leur éducation plutôt que de les confier totalement à des chambellans).

 **Sutras** : est un aphorisme ou un autre enseignement qui fait partie des anciennes traditions religieuses originaires d'Asie du Sud, en particulier l'hindouisme, le bouddhisme et le jaïnisme. Aussi, utilisé comme des prières.

 **Shōji** : Dans l'architecture traditionnelle japonaise, un shōji, du chinois (« barrière de bambous ») est une paroi ou une porte constituée de papier de riz (appelé au Japon, washi), littéralement (« papier japonais ») translucide monté sur une trame en bois.

 **Inari** : Inari est initialement le kami shinto des céréales (agriculture), des forgerons et du commerce, ainsi que le gardien des maisons (yashikigami).

 **Shimenawa** : est une corde sacrée utilisée au Japon, constituée de torsades de paille de riz plus ou moins grosses en fonction de l'utilisation, et tressée de gauche à droite. La shimenawa délimite généralement une enceinte sacrée et particulièrement l'aire de pureté d'un sanctuaire shinto mais elle est populairement placée aux pas de portes lors des évènements du calendrier shinto ou bien autour d'un autel.

 **Ishidan** : Grand escalier de pierre se trouvant à l'entrée des sanctuaires shintoïstes, généralement juste avant la grande porte sacrée (Torii).

 **(*)** Je vais expliquer cette petite phrase/appel spirituel. Il y a beaucoup de références sur le forgeron de Kashuu Kiyomitsu et sur Kashuu lui-même dedans:

Le forgeron de Kashuu Kiyomitsu vivait dans les bidonvilles des hinin (non-humain) au bord de la rivière, qui faisaient partie de l'intouchable burakumin, groupe marginalisé au bas de l'ordre social d'Edo, en raison de leurs professions dîtes «impures» comme les bouchers, les tanneurs et les artistes. Les hinin n'étaient pas autorisés à travailler dans les rizières, de sorte qu'ils vivaient au bord de la rivière, qui était impropre à l'agriculture. On les appelait aussi les gens de la rive.

Voici les références à propos de la "rivière interdite", et du "exilé par ses hommes".

Beaucoup de joueurs pensent que les esprits des Tsukumogami résident dans le néant avant d'être appelés pour devenir des Touken Danshi. Alors, j'ai écrit, "sors des ténèbres et rejoins la lumière".

J'espère que vous comprenez maintenant.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxx**_

Comment était ce chapitre ?! Aviez-vous deviné qu'Asahi était un traître ou juste qu'il avait un comportement bizarre ?

Bon, on arrive bientôt à la fin de cette fanfiction, mais il encore quelques chapitres avant ça, donc pas d'inquiétude !

Comme d'habitude, laissez une petite review, please, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisirs, vous ne savez pas à quel point ! ;)


	4. Le Pouvoir Caché

Note: Enfin ! J'en ai bavé pour écrire et publier ce chapitre exactement deux semaines après le dernier. J'avais pourtant dit que je ne me mettrai pas la pression pour tenir un rythme régulier, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que je publie toutes les deux semaines, mais bon... On dirait que vous eu de la chance !

Bon, j'arrête le blabla inutile et je vous laisse à ce chapitre plein de suspense. Vous avez cru que vous aurez toutes vos réponses aussi vite ?! Et ben non... ! :P

Plus que deux chapitres et nous arriverons à la fin de cette fanfiction. Soyez prêt !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Dans une couleur sanglante et sous un ciel bleu azur, les portails temporels s'ouvraient les uns après les autres, laissant s'échapper des dizaines de soldats Rétrogrades s'échouant un peu partout dans la Citadelle du Temps. Se tenant immobile au sommet de l'ishidan, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, le Saniwa observait, tétanisé, la garde impériale combattre l'ennemi.

Cette bataille, qui se déroulait devant ses yeux sans qu'il n'ait pu la prédire, n'était le résultat que de la trahison d'une personne dont il avait cru être proche… Une telle attaque ne pouvait être aussi improvisée, ce qui voulait dire qu'Asahi travaillait avec les Révisionnistes depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait… Avait-il été trop naïf ? Lui dont on disait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas d'égal…

Le bruit des lames, de plus en plus nombreuses, s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres le ramenèrent à la réalité et il se mit à dévaler le grand escalier à toute allure, esquivant les combats de manière adroite pour finalement atteindre le couloir principal.

« Katsumi-san ! » s'écria-t-il en apercevant la personne ainsi nommée sortir d'une intersection.

Se retournant brusquement en entendant son nom, la jeune femme souffla avec soulagement et rejoignit le garçon sans perdre un instant.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ?! » demanda-t-elle avec colère, l'incompréhension face à une telle situation se lisant parfaitement dans ses pupilles aubépine.

Le Sage se mordit la lèvre avec embarras sans savoir quoi répondre. Baissant la tête vers l'Uchigatana qu'il tenait toujours en main, il soupira lentement et, rangeant le fourreau entre les plis de son hakama, expliqua de manière détachée :

« Un Saniwa a rejoint les Révisionnistes Historiques et a lancé une insurrection. »

« De quoi ?! »

« C'est Asahi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux Saniwa se tournèrent d'un coup au son de cette voix, leurs regards s'ancrant dans celui de la jeune fille aux cheveux de neige qui était soudainement apparue à leurs côtés.

« A-Asahi ? Non… c'est impossible… » hoqueta Katsumi avec surprise, l'air complètement perdue.

« C'est la vérité. Asahi nous a trahis. »

Fermant les yeux, le Saniwa laissa le temps à la jeune femme de digérer la nouvelle, et posant une main sur son épaule, déclara :

« Il va falloir s'organiser pour pouvoir contre-attaquer au mieux. Katsumi-san devrait aller prévenir les autres membres du Gouvernement, quant à moi, je m'occupe de prendre en chasse le renégat. »

« Tu ne peux pas y aller seul, c'est trop dangereux. » indiqua Katsumi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle a raison. Tu ignores de quoi il est maintenant capable. » acquiesça Kagura en hochant la tête avec détermination. « Je t'accompagne. »

« Très bien. » accepta le garçon avec douceur, sachant clairement qu'on ne lui laisser pas le choix, ajoutant : « Il faut le retrouver au plus vite. »

« Et ensuite quoi ? » questionna la jeune femme aux cheveux améthyste, douteuse. « Tu comptes le tuer peut-être ? »

Dos à celle-ci, déjà sur le point de se diriger vers le champ de bataille en compagnie de Kagura, le Sage se stoppa subitement dans son élan. Son regard se voilant de tristesse, il secoua la tête à la négative et énonça avec amertume :

« Ce n'est pas à nous de décider de son sort. Une fois capturé, il répondra de ses actes devant le Conseil. »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Seimei regarda autour de lui en plissant les yeux. D'une blessure à son épaule droite, s'écoulait une traînée de sang qu'il tentait vainement de retenir en comprimant la plaie de sa main gauche.

Le soleil de midi brillait de mille feux dans les cieux, et la Force Rétrograde ne semblait pas diminuer en nombre. Sur les deux cent soldats ennemis qui avaient envahi la Citadelle, seule une petite poignée avait pu être éliminée par la Garde Impériale, et même si quelques Touken Danshi avaient été invoqués d'urgence pour parer à la situation, le Gouvernement du Temps avait rapidement interdit toute nouvelle tentative afin de ne pas épuiser les ressources.

Resserrant sa prise sur la poignée de son Ootachi, Seimei recommença à avancer dans la cour du château, tranchant chaque membre de la Force Rétrograde qui lui faisait face, ces derniers disparaissant dans une nuée de particules rouge et noir. Atteignant la porte extérieure Sud, il se plaça devant celle-ci pour la défendre, empêchant ainsi toute fuite de l'ennemi vers la ville.

La prochaine vague de soldat Rétrogrades sur le point de fondre sur lui s'évanouit dans les airs avec surprise, et il se détendit avec lenteur en reconnaissant la personne venue à son aide, une certaine lame entre les mains.

« Katsumi. » souffla-t-il en posant ses pupilles pourpre sur Sadatoshi.

« Ça vous amuse de me faire traverser toute la Citadelle à votre recherche !? » lança la jeune femme en faisant la moue, collant son dos à celui de son compagnon pour couvrir ses arrières.

« Je tâcherai de te prévenir la prochaine fois. » répondit le ténébreux avec un sourire arrogant, contrant de justesse une attaque de l'épaule qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur.

« Abandonner la défense de la porte Sud pour soigner vos blessures ne vous tente pas, j'imagine ? » interrogea Katsumi sans se laisser distraire, connaissant déjà la réponse à sa question.

« As-tu seulement besoin de demander ? » interrogea en retour Seimei de manière impassible, portant un coup fatal à l'un de ses adversaires.

Les portes des Jardins Impériaux s'ouvrirent dans un bruit fracassant qui surprit les deux Saniwa, un inconnu en franchissant le seuil d'un pas lent pour marcher inexorablement à leur rencontre.

Le Rétrograde face à elle se désagrégea alors dans un rayon de lumière violette soudaine, et Katsumi observa, abasourdie, comme l'inconnu relevait une main vers le côté gauche de son visage, la seconde tenant entre les doigts un Katate-Uchi brillant d'une lueur mauve.

« Heika… » murmura-t-elle tandis que les traits de son sauveur devenaient de plus en plus familiers à mesure qu'il se rapprochait.

« Comment ?! »

Relâchant subitement sa garde, Seimei observa à son tour comme l'Empereur se joignait au combat, imperturbable, un air grave ornant son visage. S'immobilisant brusquement alors que les soldats ennemis devenaient de plus en plus denses, ce dernier s'empara du cache-œil qu'il avait retenue de sa main jusqu'ici pour finalement l'arracher d'un geste vif, offrant à la vue de tous une pupille d'une couleur bleu cyan tirant sur un violet criard.

Une force spirituelle sans nom sembla s'échapper de ce mystérieux œil une fois libéré de sa prison de cuir, attirant l'attention de la Force Rétrograde qui se regroupa d'un coup vers le régent, prêt à l'attaque.

« C'est… » hoqueta Katsumi sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, faisant un pas en arrière sous le choc.

« Un membre des Kebiishi ? » termina pour elle Seimei, incrédule.

Raffermissant sa prise sur le Katate-Uchi avec agacement, Chiaki préféra ignorer les paroles des deux Saniwa, se concentrant plutôt sur les ennemis devant lui. Plissant les yeux, il laissa ceux-ci le charger sans rien tenter pour les arrêter, se reculant seulement d'un pas. Esquivant avec agilité les premiers coups qu'on lui porter, il releva légèrement son katana en l'air, et disparaissant dans un mouvement brusque, réapparu derrière les soldats Rétrogrades sur lequel il relâcha avec sa lame une violente vague d'énergie qui anéantit le groupe d'un coup.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se retourne vers les deux Saniwa, son épée s'évaporant entre ses doigts.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en examinant la blessure encore sanguinolente de l'homme aux cheveux corbeau avec suspicion.

« Heu… Oui, merci… » balbutia Katsumi avec hésitation, encore étonnée.

« Ceci… » relata Seimei en pointant du doigt l'œil incandescent de l'Empereur, les sourcils froncés. « ...mérite une explication. »

« Plus tard. » se contenta de répondre celui-ci en portant le regard vers les bâtiments du Gouvernement du temps, précisant : « Le Palais est sauf, ainsi que la ville et ses habitants, mais il y a encore beaucoup d'autres Rétrogrades à l'intérieur de la Citadelle. Il faut s'en occuper au plus vite. »

« Nous vous suivons. » déclara le ténébreux en hochant de manière décidée.

Chiaki soupira une nouvelle fois à ces mots, soulagé que son autorité ne soit pas remise en cause même après la découverte de son secret le plus inavouable. Toutefois, il leur devrait bien la vérité à moment donné.

Se mettant en marche, les trois combattants se dirigèrent vers le château, déterminés, laissant derrière eux la porte Sud à présent sécurisée.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

C'était une effervescence sans nom qui régnait au sein de la Citadelle du Temps, Saniwa et gardes impériaux se battant sur le champ de bataille tandis que domestiques et Administrateurs couraient dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de ses murs, cherchant un endroit sûr où ils ne seraient pas la cible des massacres incessants de la Force Rétrograde.

Immobiles au milieu d'un couloir bondé où se bousculer de nombreuses personnes en tout genre, ne semblant pas le moins du monde affecter par toute cette agitation, se tenait deux personnes qui, à la seconde où un passage se libéra, s'engouffrèrent dans une pièce vide avec discrétion.

« Mon imbécile de frère s'est récemment joint aux combats. Qui sait, peut-être pourrons-nous pleurer sa perte d'ici la fin de la journée. »

« N'avez-vous donc aucune empathie, Denka ? »

Seiren jeta un œil autour d'elle de manière suspicieuse en balayant la question de son interlocuteur d'un geste de la main. L'ennemi pouvait les débusquer à tout instant, il n'était pas l'heure de faire dans l'ironie macabre. Se sentant finalement en sécurité dans cette petite salle servant de salon de thé, elle se tourna vers celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est confronté à la mort, Fujiwara. J'ai tout de même des doutes sur le fait qu'il réussisse à se faire tuer. »

« Il y a une différence entre se faire embrocher par une épée et être empoisonné, Majesté. » déclara le vétéran, septique.

« Ce n'était qu'un gamin chétif, comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il survivrait !? » se justifia avec colère la jeune femme, serrant les poings.

« Avec la vitalité, se perd aussi la jeunesse. » se contenta de répondre simplement l'ancien en posant le regard vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce donnant vers la cour où une bataille acharnée se déroulait.

« Je n'ai que faire de cela, vieil homme ! »

Se tendant brusquement, Fujiwara se retourna d'un coup vers la chambellane et, lui faisant face, attrapa fermement son poignet sur lequel il resserra ses doigts jusqu'à ce que la princesse s'écroule à genoux sous la douleur alors qu'il énonçait d'une voix furieuse et menaçante :

« Prenez garde à vos paroles, Majesté. Votre ridicule rang de princesse ne vous donne en aucun cas le droit de manquer de respect à un Sage aux pouvoirs divins. »

Puis, relâchant finalement sa prise, il se recula et ajouta plus calmement :

« N'oubliez pas que notre collaboration marche dans les deux sens. Je ne vous soutiens dans votre puérile tentative de prendre le pouvoir que parce que vous m'avez promis un droit absolu sur la manière de diriger les Saniwa une fois sur le trône. »

« Je m'en rends bien compte. » indiqua Seiren, grimaçant tandis qu'elle malaxait son poignet.

Le vieil homme se rapprocha de la porte, l'entrouvrant avec douceur pour discrètement observer l'extérieur afin de s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne les attendait, et s'exclama :

« Et maintenant, Denka, je vous conseille de rejoindre le Palais Impérial. Il s'agit de l'endroit le plus sûr pour vous pour l'instant. »

« Vous ne m'accompagnez pas ? » demanda peureusement la princesse en se relevant du sol pour s'approcher à son tour de la porte.

« Je vais regagner le Conseil. Vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi. »

Laissant sortir en premier la jeune femme, le vétéran attendit un moment qu'elle disparaisse à une intersection, et s'engagea sur le chemin inverse en direction de la Chambre du Conseil. Marchant d'un pas rapide, il tenta d'ignorer les murs du bâtiment peint du sang des alliées séchant déjà sous la chaleur oppressante du soleil. Au loin, les cris de souffrances et d'agonie résonnaient avec force, le poussant à accélérer la cadence.

 _Tant qu'ils ne franchissent pas les portes qui mènent à la ville._ se dit-il en soupirant.

Il s'arrêta toutefois soudainement en apercevant deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se diriger vers l'allée menant aux appartements privés des Saniwa. S'avançant légèrement, il fronça les sourcils et se dissimula rapidement dans un recoin sombre d'où il ne pouvait être vu.

« Tu peux vraiment te permettre de le laisser derrière toi ? Même brisé, il peut être utile. »

« Je ne veux pas prendre plus de risques. De toute manière, il me reste encore quelqu'un qui me servira aussi loyalement que Kashuu-san a pu l'être. »

Fujiwara serra les dents en entendant ces mots. Ainsi, il avait vu juste. Il s'agissait bien de l'ancien Uchigatana d'Okita Souji qui était en possession du garçon aux cheveux cerisier. Espionnant celui-ci entrait dans sa chambre pour déposer le katana, il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant ressortir les mains vides. Où était donc cette autre arme dont il avait fait mention et qui pouvait-elle être ?

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? » s'enquit la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

« Oui… » acquiesça le Sage avec hésitation, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de demander : « C'est peut-être mieux si je m'y rends seul… »

Kagura ancra son regard charbon dans celui doré du garçon qui lui faisait face, impassible. Penchant finalement la tête sur le côté, elle sourit avec bienveillance et posa une main sur sa poitrine pour agripper fermement les pans de son kimono.

« J'ai mes propres armes, je saurais très bien me défendre. Et puis, plus que n'importe qui, tu ne devrais pas l'affronter sans soutien… »

Partageant le sourire de sa camarade, le Saniwa ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir, une lueur de détermination y brillant à présent avec intensité.

« Allons-y ! »

Les silhouettes des deux jeunes Saniwa s'évanouirent à l'autre bout du couloir et le vieil homme sortit de sa cachette en soufflant de colère. Il ignorait encore tout de la situation qui avait conduit à l'invasion des Rétrogrades au sein de la Citadelle, et la teneur de la discussion qu'il avait surprise ne faisait que l'agacer un peu plus.

« La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Fujiwara-sama… »

La voix caverneuse qui retentit à quelques centimètres de son oreille le paralysa sur place et, déglutissant, il se retourna lentement tout en se reculant de plusieurs pas. Face à lui, dressé dans un kariginu vert et jaune sombre surmonté d'une armure de cuir et de métal aux pics aiguisés et coiffé d'un eboshi noir, se tenait un Rétrograde à l'aspect spectral.

Se fendant d'un rire sourd, le soldat dévoila une mâchoire pourvue de dents acérées comme le tranchant d'une lame et s'appuya de tout son poids contre le fourreau d'une longue épée entourée d'une aura orange flamboyante.

Étudiant un peu plus soigneusement son ennemi, une sensation dérangeante le saisissant subitement, Fujiwara sursauta en remarquant l'étrange côté humain se confondant avec l'apparence habituelle des Rétrogrades de celui-ci. Faisant ensuite dériver son regard vers l'unique partie de son visage qui témoignait encore de son humanité, il se recula à nouveau d'un pas en reconnaissant finalement l'unique œil de couleur grise qui se dévoilait entre les mèches de cheveux bleu-nuit du soldat.

« Asahi-san… » chuchota-t-il dans un souffle inaudible que le jeune homme entendit malgré tout.

« Il vous en fallut du temps… Mais je reconnais que je ne vous ai pas rendu la tâche facile. » débita Asahi en souriant avec amusement.

« C-Comment ? » balbutia le vétéran sous le choc.

« Quelle ignorance… N'êtes-vous donc pas au courant qu'un traître a rejoint la Force Rétrograde et a lancé cette offensive ? Non, vraiment ? » s'étonna faussement le jeune homme avant de se remettre à rire.

Le vieil homme se mit légèrement à trembler, déconcerté par la folie qui semblait à présent habiter les traits du renégat. Tentant une approche furtive pour prendre la fuite, il se retrouva soudainement de nouveau incapable de bouger.

Une giclé de sang s'échappa brusquement d'entre ses lèvres et, écarquillant les yeux, il pencha la tête tout en portant la main à son abdomen, observant avec surprise comme une tache rouge venait tacher ses vêtements, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur tandis qu'un liquide de la même couleur s'écoulait entre ses doigts. Tombant à genoux, il poussa un cri de douleur à moitié étouffé et se retint maladroitement au mur à sa droite pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler complètement au sol.

« Vous n'irez nulle part. » énonça sèchement le jeune homme alors qu'il le contournait pour venir s'accroupir devant lui. « Je n'ai aucun plaisir à vous voir mourir aussi misérablement, sachez-le. Mais vous êtes un frein à mes plans et je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous éliminer. »

« P-Pourquoi… ? » bafouilla l'ancien dans un murmure avant de violemment se mettre à tousser du sang en abondance.

« Vous nuisez à l'accomplissement d'une personne qui m'est chère. »

« L-Le… gar-garçon… ! »

« C'est exact. » confirma le renégat en agrippant le cou du vétéran pour rapprocher son visage du siens. « Je ne vous laisserai pas vous mettre en travers de son chemin. Un jour, il deviendra le Saniwa ayant sous ses ordres le plus grand nombre de Touken Danshi que le Gouvernement du Temps n'ait jamais vu. Ce jour-là, nous nous ferons face à nouveau et je réduirai à néant tous ses efforts. »

Envoyant valser d'un geste brusque le corps du vieil homme, il l'observa quelques secondes tandis qu'il gisait au sol en crachant du sang à tout rompre et plissa les yeux en sourire dédaigneux.

« Je vous en prie, essayez au moins de mourir de manière moins lamentable. » lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'un des portails temporels, s'élançant à travers les toits de la Citadelle à toute vitesse.

Le voile de mort prenant rapidement possession de lui, Fujiwara ferma les paupières en souriant avec tristesse, et sentant ses forces l'abandonnaient doucement, murmura, nostalgique :

« Si seulement… si seulement tu ne m'avais pas trahi… Okadagiri… »

* * *

Endnote:

 **Katate-Uchi:** Un type court d'uchigatana développé au 16ème siècle, avec une queue courte, destiné à une utilisation à une main. Un des précurseurs du wakizashi.

 **Eboshi** : Sorte de chapeau/bonnet que porte le kannushi/prêtre en plus de sa tenue cérémonielle.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Héhé... Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

J'avoue que la dernière partie est extrêmement longue contrairement au chapitre en lui-même... La mort de Fujiwara vous réjouit-elle ? J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas... (Heu, c'est bizarre dit comme ça...) ;)

À dans deux semaines ! (je pense...)


	5. À Notre Prochaine Rencontre

Note : Hey ! Je suis enfin de retour ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour cette terrible et longue absence... J'étais malade, du genre super malade. Le genre de maladie où vous devez aller à l'hôpital. Mais, je vais bien maintenant, je suis complètement guérie !

Et donc, je reviens aujourd'hui avec le Chapitre 5 et... pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre 6 également !

Alors, profitez-en, bonne lecture et on se revoit dans le chapitre suivant ;)

* * *

Une nuée de soldats Rétrogrades se lancèrent à leurs poursuites tandis qu'ils atteignaient le portail temporel sous lequel se trouvait le renégat. Alors qu'ils approchaient, les traits du visage du jeune homme se dévoilèrent de plus en plus nettement et il se surprit à penser que tout espoir de le ramener était à présent perdu. S'arrêtant à quelques pas, Kagura se retourna d'un seul mouvement vers le groupe de Rétrogrades, et tendit son bras, la paume de sa main faisant face au ciel, des étincelles d'électricités statiques se mettant à apparaître au bout de ses doigts tandis qu'un éclair frappait soudainement le sol.

 **« Réponds à l'appel de ta maîtresse. Toi qui as prêté serment devant les Dieux. Ame no Nuhoko ! »**

Une lumière bleue vient éblouir le champ de bataille quelques secondes, avant qu'une lance de plusieurs mètres de long ne se forme dans la main de celle-ci. Le Sage se retourna brusquement en entendant le nom de l'arme, incapable d'y croire. Il observa comme le Naginata orné de plusieurs magatama de différentes couleurs se dégagea de l'emprise de la jeune fille pour léviter à quelques centimètres du sol, une lueur blanche prenant possession de lui.

Kagura sourit tandis que la simple lance se transformait sous les yeux de l'ennemi, un grand homme aux larges épaules, et dont les courts cheveux violets flottaient au vent, se tenant subitement à la place de l'arme qui reposait fermement dans son dos. Ses yeux verts se mirent à étinceler face aux soldats Rétrogrades qu'il chargea sans perdre un instant. Attrapant le Naginata d'une seule main, il lançant un violent coup sur toute sa largeur, décimant plusieurs membres.

« Si on m'avait dit que les Saniwa cachaient autant de secrets ! »

Le Sage se tourna de nouveau vers Asahi qui riait de plus en plus fort et fronça les sourcils. Kagura vint se placer à ses côtés sans plus se préoccuper des autres Rétrogrades encore debout derrière elle, laissant Nuhoko s'en chargeait par lui-même.

« Dire que Kagura-sama possédait la célèbre lance Ame no Nuhoko, et qu'elle l'avait déjà changée en Touken Danshi… C'était définitivement imprévisible. » ajouta le jeune homme avec un sourire, ses dents acérées grinçant les unes contre les autres à ce mouvement.

« Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe autour de toi ?! » s'écria le Sage avec colère. « Tous ces morts, ces sacrifices inutiles ! Au nom de quoi ?! D'une utopie irréalisable ! »

Asahi se renfrogna à ces paroles, son visage s'assombrissant tandis qu'une haine sans limite se mettait à briller dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles… »

Détournant le regard, il observa comme les corps des soldats de la Garde Impériale et de dizaines d'autres Saniwa jonchaient à présent le sol de la cour.

« Cette offensive est un véritable succès. Peu importe les pertes que nous avons subies, le nombre de Saniwa à encore un peu plus diminué. C'est tout ce que nous voulions. »

« Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Ce sont les tiens que tu as massacrés aujourd'hui… » déclara Kagura. Et bien qu'elle s'exprimait avec calme, Asahi savait qu'une rage immense faisait bouillir le sang dans ses veines.

« Les miens ? » s'étonna le jeune homme en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu toutes ces personnes près de moi quand j'étais enfant, détesté et rejeté pour mes capacités divines. Je ne me rappelle pas les avoir eus près de moi lorsque aduler comme un Dieu, je devais m'entraîner des heures durant pour maîtriser mes pouvoirs. »

« Alors, c'est de ça dont il s'agit vraiment. De ta haine qui n'a fait que grandir au fil du temps. Tu te donnes des excuses pour tes actes mais, en vérité, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un gamin qui désire se venger. »

« Et toi, une gamine qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche ! » se mit à hurler Asahi en se lançant vers la jeune fille, son katana en l'air.

Il y eut un bruit sourd de métal s'entrechoquant avant que le jeune homme ne soit violemment repoussé en arrière. Dérapant sur les tuiles du toit, il se stabilisa, relevant la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir le Naginata du ciel **_(*¹)_** se tenir en face de sa maîtresse, la lame de sa lance toujours pointée dans sa direction.

« Aruji-sama, vous n'êtes pas blessée ? » s'enquit le Touken Danshi d'une voix étonnement douce.

« Non, Nuhoko. Merci. »

Le Saniwa sourit en voyant le Naginata jetait un œil par-dessus son épaule pour, malgré tout, vérifier par lui-même. Il avança de quelques pas et fit à nouveau face au renégat qui avait retrouvé un visage totalement impassible.

« Nous avons tous un passé qui nous as défini. Nous avons tous souffert de ce que nous étions. Et nous avons tous voulu échapper au destin qui était le nôtre. Mais ta vengeance est bien au-delà de tes souffrances. »

Il soupira, fit encore un pas en avant et reprit :

« Si, bien sûr, c'est cela qui te motives. »

« Il y a longtemps maintenant que j'ai abandonné tout désir de vengeance. Non, ma motivation est bien plus pure que cela. Elle vaut tout le sang qui a été versé aujourd'hui et tout celui qui sera versé plus tard. » révéla le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Alors, tu n'es plus la personne que je croyais connaître. Que tu es été corrompus par les Révisionnistes ou que tu l'es été depuis le début, cela n'a plus aucune importance. »

Sortant la main droite de son hakama, le Sage tint entre deux de ses doigts un jufu dont la couleur jaune laissait présagée de son ancienneté et affirma une dernière fois :

« Regarde-toi. Tu n'as plus rien d'humain. Tu n'es ni un Rétrogrades, ni un homme, ni même un Saniwa. Les ténèbres qui sont en toi t'ont englouti définitivement et il n'existe plus rien qui puisse être sauver... Je me demande même s'il y avait encore quoique ce soit à sauver. »

Asahi fronça les sourcils en apercevant les caractères sacrés qui ornait la petite feuille : **Ciel** et **Dieux**. Raffermissant la prise sur son katana, il le plaça face à lui de manière défensive. Le garçon s'arrêta en le voyant faire, et penchant la tête vers le sol, la secoua de droite à gauche, signifiant ainsi qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune échappatoire.

« Je croyais que t'arrêter serait suffisant. Je savais quel sort te réserverait le Conseil si l'on te capturait, mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Maintenant que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux ta noirceur, je n'hésiterais plus. Je vais t'empêcher d'agir, Asahi… définitivement ! »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Katsumi s'écroula au sol dans un soupir inaudible. Passant la main sur sa joue gauche, elle effaça la trace de sang de son précédent adversaire avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse en fines particules rouge et noire. Grimaçant de douleur à ce geste, elle s'étonna de voir son poignet droit enflé, ce dernier commençant à prendre une teinte bleu-violette peu rassurante. Quand se l'était-elle foulé ? Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, rien ne lui revenait en tête. Des heures durant qu'elle se battait, et pas une seconde elle n'avait flanché sous les coups de l'ennemi. Maintenant que les soldats Rétrogrades n'étaient plus qu'une poignée facilement gérable par la Garde Impériale, elle pouvait s'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

Elle était couverte d'égratignures et de coupures diverses. Son kimono rose fuchsia noirci par la saleté et la poussière était déchiré de part en part, laissant entrevoir ses jambes, ses bras, ainsi qu'une partie de poitrine. Elle écarquilla les yeux à cette vision et s'empressa de la couvrir de ses mains tremblantes, sursautant d'un coup quand un tissu fin vint subitement lui recouvrir les épaules, un obijime étant également déposé autour de son cou. Tournant la tête, elle observa l'Empereur lui sourire doucement tout en lui rendant son regard avant qu'il ne se dirige vers Seimei, celui-ci se trouvant à quelques mètres de là. Se relevant non sans mal, et enfilant avec empressement le haori bleu ciel, elle le referma solidement avec la petite corde de couleur or et marcha vers les deux hommes, observant comme eux le résultat de la bataille qui avait commencé ce matin à l'aube et ne se terminaient qu'aux premières lueurs du crépuscule.

La cour impériale avait perdu de son éclat. Elle n'était maintenant plus qu'un champ de terre dévasté, emplit de dizaines de cadavres d'hommes et de femmes de tous âges étendus dans des mares de sang semblant s'étendre à l'infini. Les bâtiments à moitié détruits et le jardin zen vidé de presque tout son sable, effaçant ainsi les motifs impériaux qui y avait été dessinés, s'ajoutant ainsi aux ravages humains. Seul se dressait au milieu de cette scène d'horreur, le cerisier en fleur, étrangement intact, et dont les délicats pétales roses et blancs volaient au gré du vent comme pour apaiser les âmes des défunts.

L'impression soudaine que sa main, pulsant au rythme des battements de son cœur, la brûler saisit Katsumi, et baissant ses yeux vers Sadatoshi qui reposait dans sa paume droite, elle soupira intérieurement tout en rangeant l'arme dans son fourreau accroché à sa taille.

« J'espère que les Rétrogrades à la porte Ouest sont les derniers… »

« Tu as épuisé toute l'énergie spirituelle de ton katana, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Seimei en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme.

« Oui. Et il faudra un certain temps avant qu'il ne retrouve ses forces. » répondit celle-ci en détournant ses pupilles pour les poser sur l'Ootachi entre les mains du ténébreux.

« J'imagine que c'est aussi votre cas, Seimei-san ? » ajouta l'Empereur en remarquant son regard.

« Oui. » confirma celui-ci en rangeant à son tour son arme dans son fourreau.

Chiaki observa son Katate-Uchi qui brillait avec son habituelle lumière mauve incandescente et souffla bruyamment. Tant qu'il respirait, il pouvait se battre. Les pouvoirs des Kebiishi étaient aussi mystérieux que ses membres. Il n'y avait aucune limite à leur puissance, et cela le rassurait autant que ça l'effrayait.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-il finalement pour éviter qu'on ne lui pose trop de questions.

« Parti à la recherche d'Asahi. À l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent déjà l'avoir rattrapé. » indiqua Katsumi en fermant les paupières, cherchant encore à comprendre pourquoi le renégat aux yeux gris avait provoqué toute cette folie.

« Qu'ils le capturent ou qu'ils le tuent, cela revient au même. » énonça Seimei en faisant marche arrière pour retourner vers la salle du Conseil.

« Seimei-san ! » s'écria la jeune femme avec un soupçon d'indignation, refermant aussitôt la bouche lorsque le ténébreux tourna vers elle un visage emplit de haine dont le regard reflétait les corps morts des soldats et Saniwa qui jonchaient le sol un peu plus loin.

« Allons-y. » chuchota le régent à son oreille tandis qu'il agrippait son bras pour gentiment la forcer à avancer.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Il couvrit sa bouche contre la manche de son kimono tout en observant le corps qui se trouvait à ses pieds et, s'agenouillant, caressa avec une douceur infinie les traits fins du visage du vieil homme, à présent en paix. Remarquant alors la main de celui-ci solidement refermée en un poing, quelque chose reposant de toute évidence à l'intérieur, il tendit le bras et attrapa le poignet froid du cadavre. Bataillant quelques minutes avec ses doigts glacés qui refusaient de s'entrouvrir, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise à la vue de l'objet qui se dévoila enfin à lui ; une petite clochette en argent ornée d'un emblème en forme quatre pétales de prunier et agrémentait d'une mince corde bleue.

« Vous l'aviez encore… »

Fermant les paupières un instant, il attrapa la clochette qui résonna d'un son clair, reposa la main du vieil homme contre sa poitrine, et se releva avec lenteur. Puis, entendant des pas venir au loin, il rangea brusquement l'objet dans ses vêtements et s'avança à la rencontre de ces personnes. Il sourit à la vue de l'homme en kariginu cannelle accompagné de plusieurs membres de l'Administration qui se dirigeait vers lui et se plaça directement sur le côté pour laisser ce dernier découvrir par lui-même l'identité du défunt.

« Ren-dono, il s'agit de… ! » s'exclama l'un des Administrateurs en voyant le corps.

« Fujiwara… » termina le dénommé Ren en s'accroupissant pour examiner la blessure mortelle du vétéran. « Je suis censé rendre compte des dégâts causés par les Révisionnistes, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il fasse parti des victimes… »

« Cela ressemble plus à une exécution qu'à un véritable accident. »

« Tu as raison. Il se peut qu'il ait rencontré le traître en chemin et que celui-ci se soit opposé à lui. » réfléchit Ren à voix haute tout en laissant ses pupilles dériver sur le jeune homme qui avait découvert le vieil homme, se remettant debout pour s'avancer vers lui et poser une main sur son épaule. « Tout va bien, Okadagiri ? »

« Oui, Aruji. Fujiwara-sama n'était plus mon maître depuis longtemps, maintenant. » acquiesça le Touken Danshi en tentant vainement de faire naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Cela ne change rien aux sentiments que tu avais pour lui à l'époque. » sermonna gentiment l'homme à ses côtés, compréhensif.

Passant sa main dans les cheveux blanc cassé du Toudan, il lui caressa gentiment la tête comme pour le réconforter, et, se retournant vers les membres du Gouvernement du Temps, ordonna :

« L'un de vous restera ici pour veiller sur le corps. Un autre ira chercher de la main d'œuvre pour le ramener dans ses appartements, et quelqu'un d'autre se chargera de porter la nouvelle de la mort du Conseiller Fujiwara. »

« Bien ! » répondirent en chœur les Administrateurs avant de s'activer à la tâche.

« Viens avec moi. » requit Ren en direction du Touken Danshi dont le regard était toujours perdu sur le cadavre du Saniwa vétéran.

« Oui… » lança ce dernier en offrant un dernier adieu silencieux tandis qu'il rejoignait son maître.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Mort ! Cet imbécile est mort ! »

Une table dans la pièce se renversa dans un fracas assourdissant, brisant en mille morceaux la théière et les tasses qui s'y trouvaient. Une domestique s'affaira à ramasser les dégâts alors que sa maîtresse faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements, incapable de tenir en place. S'arrêtant subitement dans sa tâche, elle observa, abasourdie, comme la jeune femme s'approcha d'une commande pour y attraper un vase de cristal qu'elle balança avec force contre le mur, les fleurs s'y baignant se répandant sur le tatami trempé.

Marchant sur l'une des dalles mouillées, Seiren grimaça avec agacement et se tourna violemment vers la servante pour hurler :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nettoyer ça ?! »

La domestique se courba légèrement en guise d'excuse, et se remit rapidement au travail. Poussant un cri de rage, la princesse se laissa finalement retomber dans un fauteuil faisant face à la fenêtre.

« Tous mes plans… anéantit… Ce vieux fou… sans lui… je ne pourrai rien accomplir. »

Seiren se retourna paresseusement au son d'un cri de douleur, et observa, antipathique, comme le sang s'écoulait avec abondance du doigt de la servante. Soupirant avec colère, elle reprit sa contemplation du vide, s'écriant :

« Fais attention ! Tu vas souiller le sol ! »

« Pardonnez-moi… » prononça la jeune fille en pressant la plaie contre sa bouche pour en aspirer le liquide rouge.

Elle allait recommencer à collecter les bouts de verres quand une main agrippa fermement son poignet et la releva avec douceur du sol.

« C'était pourtant un si magnifique service à thé… »

La princesse se releva brusquement au son de cette voix, et fit face au jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Ce dernier sourit à la jeune servante sans se préoccuper de son aînée et caressa distraitement son visage tandis qu'il se penchait pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Rougissant d'un coup aux mots qui lui étaient si intimement murmurés, elle hocha prestement la tête et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

« Chiaki… »

« Quelque chose te contrarie donc, Seiren, pour briser ainsi tous les cadeaux que j'ai pu t'offrir… ? » questionna l'Empereur en s'avançant vers sa sœur, l'observant quelques secondes avant de finalement s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait un instant auparavant.

« Je… non… enfin… » bafouilla la princesse, honteuse.

« Oui ? » demanda à nouveau Chiaki, ravi de l'effet qu'il provoquait à la jeune femme.

Seiren s'agenouilla à ses pieds avec lenteur, et emprisonnant l'une de ses mains entre les siennes, força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Rien de grave, rien de grave. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais allé combattre. Tu n'es pas blessé, au moins ? »

« Cela t'arrangerait, avoue-le… » soupira le régent en retirant sa main d'un geste sec, lassé de cette comédie qui n'avait plus aucun sens à ses yeux.

« Comment ? » demanda faussement la chambellane.

« Assez… Les mensonges n'ont plus leur place en ces lieux, à présent. J'ignore si c'est la jalousie ou la haine qui motive tes actes, mais j'en ai assez de jouer les naïfs devant toi juste pour te protéger. »

« Me protéger ?! » s'époumona subitement la jeune femme, en se remettant debout, furieuse.

« Oui, te protéger. Car si j'avais été honnête à ton sujet auprès du Conseil, tu ne serais plus là depuis un certain temps. » relata Chiaki en accentuant délibérément les derniers mots de sa phrase.

« Tu crois que je suis seule derrière tout ça ? Tu crois que je me dresse contre toi dans l'ombre, depuis toutes ces années, par mes propres moyens ?! » déclara la princesse en écartant les bras.

« Bien sûr que non. Mais tes suiveurs… Ils ne te sont pas aussi fidèles que tu penses le croire. »

« … ».

Se levant, l'Empereur parcourra la pièce du regard, impassible. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée, se retournant pour s'adresser une dernière fois à sa sœur :

« Je veux que cette stupide histoire de complot s'arrête sur-le-champ, Seiren. Ou je jure sur les Dieux que ta tête ne restera pas longtemps sur tes épaules. »

« Tu n'oserais pas… » souffla la jeune femme en se reculant d'un pas, un sentiment peur la faisant soudainement trembler sur place.

« Tente-moi… » lança le jeune roi en quittant rapidement la pièce.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Asahi baissa lentement sa garde, amusé. Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, il leva les yeux au ciel, semblant réfléchir un moment avant de finalement hausser les épaules avec nonchalance.

« M'arrêter définitivement ? Explique-moi un peu comment tu comptes faire ça. En es-tu seulement capable… ? »

« Ne t'avises pas de me sous-estimer. » proféra le Saniwa en resserrant sa prise sur le jufu qu'il tenait toujours en main.

« Je ne le fais pas. Je connais ta force. Et je le reconnais, s'il s'agissait de n'importe qui, je m'inquiéterais pour cette personne. Mais c'est moi qui te fais face, aujourd'hui. Tu penses pouvoir tuer cet ami de longue date que j'ai été pour toi ? » demanda le jeune homme, une moue rieuse accrochée aux lèvres.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Asahi ! » s'exclama le Sage en tendant le bras sur le côté d'un geste vif.

« Vas-y ! Montre-moi ce que tu caches ! » hurla le renégat tandis qu'une lumière dorée éblouissante s'emparait des environs depuis le papier sacré que tenait le garçon aux cheveux cerisier.

 **« Toi qui oses profaner le pays des Dieux de l'Anciens Temps. Sois lavés de tes péchés par l'épée des Cieux Sanglants. De sa garde, elle protège le Monde Immortel. Et de sa lame, elle pourfend la Terre des Mortels. Viens, Ame no Murakumo ! » _(*²)_**

Asahi recula de plusieurs pas en entendant le nom que venait de prononcer le garçon, son visage se tordant en une sorte de grimace allant de la surprise à la peur. Butant brusquement contre le rebord du toit, il regarda le vide sous lui de manière étrange, comme réfléchissant presque à l'idée de sauter. Puis, tournant finalement la tête, il observa comme la lumière diminuait petit à petit pour faire apparaître les traits caractéristiques d'un Tsurugi.

« C'est impossible… » murmura Kagura en se rapprochant légèrement, observant à son tour la lame noire unique propre à l'épée.

Agrippant fermement la garde qui se présentait à lui, le Saniwa chargea contre le renégat avec une rapidité déconcertante, portant un coup projetant ce dernier à plusieurs mètres de là, le faisant violemment s'écraser contre le mur d'enceinte menant au Palais Impérial. Prenant tout aussi rapidement appuie sur le sol pour s'élancer, il rejoignit le jeune homme, lui portant un second coup avant même que celui-ci n'est eu le temps de se relever. Asahi s'enfonça dans la muraille avec fracas à ce geste, et crachant une giclée de sang, attrapa précipitamment son katana pour bloquer la prochaine attaque que lui lançait déjà le Sage.

« Ame no Murakumo ? Ne s'agit-il pas de l'épée des Dieux ? » demanda la lance céleste, intrigué.

« Oui, mais… J-J'ignorais qu'il la possédait. Où a-t-il bien pu la trouver ? » répondit la fillette en hoquetant, incapable de cacher sa crainte.

« Aruji-sama ? Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna le Toudan en sentant l'inquiétude dans la voix de sa maîtresse.

« Kusanagi no Tsurugi n'est pas n'importe quelle épée, Nuhoko. C'est l'une des premières armes spirituelles de la Terre. Non seulement sa puissance est synonyme de fléau, mais elle requiert aussi énormément d'énergie pour pouvoir être maniée. C'est pour cela que seuls les Dieux sont autorisés à l'avoir entre les mains. » expliqua Kagura en regardant les deux combattants s'acharnaient l'un contre l'autre avec une force qui détruisait tout sur leur passage.

« Qu'arrivera-t-il au Saniwa s'il continue à l'utiliser ? » s'enquit le Naginata en continuant d'observer la jeune fille.

« Je ne saurais le dire. Il ne devrait même pas être capable de l'invoquer… » énonça-t-elle, perdue. Puis, elle ajouta plus pour elle-même : « Il ne peut pas être si… puissant… »

La bataille faisait rage entre le Sage et le renégat. Ayant à nouveau regagnés les toits, cette fois ceux de la ville, les coups qu'ils échangeaient faisaient toujours plus de dégât autour d'eux. Mais Asahi peinait à garder le rythme entre la force personnelle du Saniwa et celle de l'épée légendaire, ne faisant clairement pas le poids. Esquivant la lame à double tranchant de justesse, il bondit en arrière, agrandissant ainsi la distance entre son adversaire et lui pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

« Tu m'impressionnes… Mais manier un tel trésor, cela doit énormément t'épuiser, pas vrai ? » haleta-t-il, fronçant toutefois les sourcils en se rendant compte que le garçon ne semblait pas souffrir de quelconques effets secondaires dut à l'utilisation du Tsurugi.

« Le seul que je vois fatiguer ici, Asahi, c'est toi ! » lança ce dernier en reprenant sa position de garde.

« Comment… ? » débita le jeune homme, abasourdi.

« Pas comment. Pourquoi. Les Saniwa ne sont pas les seuls à choisir une arme. Les épées aussi ont le droit de choisir leurs maîtres. Et, en ce qui concerne Kusanagi, c'est lui qui a décrété qu'il m'appartenait ! » révéla le Sage en relevant la lame glacée contre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. **_(*³)_**

« Tu es vraiment… De tous les Saniwa qui existent en ce monde, il n'y en a pas un qui te ressemble. » souffla Asahi avec un sourire.

« Toi, par contre, tu rejoints la longue liste de ceux qui nous ont trahit et qui ont perdu la raison. » répliqua le garçon de manière acerbe, fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

« Est-ce vraiment le cas ? Je crois, au contraire, que je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. » déclara le renégat, pas le moins du monde déranger par le ton employé par son opposant.

« Le simple fait de me répondre est une preuve suffisante pour l'affirmer ! » s'écria le Saniwa en chargeant à nouveau son adversaire.

Esquivant une nouvelle fois l'attaque, Asahi bloqua l'épée noire de la pointe de son katana et envoya son pied dans l'estomac du Sage qui s'écroula au sol, suffoquant avec douleur. Profitant de son incapacité à répliquer, il recula, s'élançant de toit en toit pour finalement atteindre le dernier portail temporel encore ouvert se trouvant au-dessus du sanctuaire. Il sourit en voyant le garçon ne rien tenté pour le rattraper, celui-ci se tenant toujours immobile au milieu des débris, et cria tandis qu'il disparaissait dans un éclair foudroyant :

« À notre prochaine rencontre ! »

* * *

Endnote:

 **Ame no Nuhoko (*¹)** : (« Lance céleste de pierres précieuses ») est le nom donné dans la mythologie japonaise à l'épée utilisée pour faire surgir de la mer la masse terrestre primordiale, Onogoro-shima (première île du Japon). Elle est souvent représentée comme un Naginata.

Lorsqu'Izanagi et Izanami, les dieux fondateurs, sont se vu confié la responsabilité de la création de la première terre, ils reçurent une épée décorée de magatama (joyaux), nommée Ame-no (céleste) nu-hoko (« épée aux joyaux ») par les anciens dieux primitifs. Les deux divinité se rendirent alors sur le pont entre le ciel et la Terre, Ame-no-Ukihashi (« pont flottant du ciel ») et brassèrent la mer en dessous avec le Naginata. Lorsque des gouttes d'eau salée tombèrent de la pointe, elles formèrent la première île, Onogoro-shima. Izanagi et Izanami descendirent alors du pont céleste et s'installèrent sur l'île.

 **Magatama:** C'est un ornement caractéristique du Japon. Sa forme évoque un croc percé, une griffe d'ours, une virgule, un 9 ou parfois un fœtus. Il est généralement fabriqué en ambre, en pierre, en jade ou même en verre. Il est très présent dans la mythologie du Japon, et souvent présenté comme un joyaux divin.

 **Jufu:** Feuilles de papier enchanté. Si vous avez déjà regardé CardCaptor Sakura, c'est le papier (ici écrit en chinois) que Shaolan utilise pour invoquer des forces élémentaires telles que le tonnerre. ;)

 **Obijime:** est une corde mince nouée autour du obi pour l'attacher, ou plus exactement le resserrer.

 **Ame no Murakumo** **(*²) :** aussi appelée Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, est une épée légendaire japonaise aussi importante dans ce pays qu'Excalibur l'est en Angleterre ou que Durandal l'est en France. Elle est l'une des trois reliques sacrées de la légitimité du trône impérial du Japon féodal et de l'empire du Japon, toujours utilisée pour les cérémonies de couronnement.

Son nom complet est Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (littéralement « Épée du ciel aux nuages regroupés ») mais elle est populairement nommée Kusanagi (« Coupeuse d'herbe »). Elle ressemble à une épée à double tranchant, courte et droite, ce qui la différencie totalement du style des sabres japonais à lames courbes et à un seul tranchant. On peut la manier à une ou deux mains.

Il est dit que, lorsque le Dieu des tempêtes, Susanô (Susanoo), arriva finalement à tuer le serpent à huit têtes, Yamata-no-Orochi (le wiki parle de dragon, mais il s'agit bel et bien d'un serpent), il trouva, à l'intérieur de la queue de ce dernier, l'épée légendaire douée d'une puissance sans nom. Retournant aux Cieux, il l'offrit à sa sœur Amaterasu, la déesse du soleil, contre qui il était en froid, en guise de cadeau de réconciliation. (Cf. mythologie japonaise, Susanô.)

 **Tsurugi :** Un Tsurugi est une arme blanche qui autrefois fut d'usage commun au Japon mais qui de nos jours est surtout associée à des temps historiques très reculés, ainsi qu'à la mythologie. Il s'agit d'une épée, ce qui veut dire que cette arme présente deux tranchants, un de chaque côté de sa lame, à la différence des Tachi, Wakizashi ou katana en générale, qui eux sont des sabres car ils n'ont qu'un seul tranchant, situé sur l'un des deux côtés de la lame.

 **Embrasser l'épée** **(*³) :** Non, ce n'est absolument pas étrange du tout ! :D. En fait, c'était assez commun dans les temps anciens; embrasser une épée était la plus haute forme d'affirmation d'un serment de loyauté.

Alors... ne faîtes pas de mauvais commentaires ou même de rêves yaoi étranges entre mon adorable Kusanagi et Saniwa! ;D

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxx**_

Voilà! Avant-dernier chapitre, déjà...

Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Une fois guérie, j'ai passée deux jour sur mon ordinateur à l'écrire. Je faisais des micro-sieste d'une heure ! XD

J'étais super contente, et pleine d'inspiration... D'ailleurs, j'ai même rajouter une partie que je n'avais pas prévue à l'origine. ;)

Je m'excuse encore pour ma longue absence et vous retrouve tout de suite après pour le dernier chapitre... T_T


	6. Hanamaru

Nous voilà enfin au dernier chapitre de cette fiction…

Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mon blabla de fin de fiction, pas pour l'instant, rassurez-vous.

Je vous préviens juste que mon petit lexique habituel est en début de note aujourd'hui pour une raison très simple: Il n'y a que trois termes et que les explications de fin de chapitre sont beaucoup trop longue… je plaisante ! XD

 ** _Donc_ **_**:**_

 **Nushi:** est une autre façon de dire maître/Aruji. Notamment utiliser par Kogitsunemaru. C'est vrai que l'on a souvent l'impression d'entendre Mushi, mais je vous assure que c'est bien Nushi. Mushi, en autre chose, signifie insecte, donc… XD

 **Wagasa:** ombrelle/parapluie traditionnel japonais(e) en papier huilé.

 **Sokutai:** est pour les hommes ce que le junihitoe est pour les femmes.

Un dernier chapitre particulièrement long pour se dire au revoir.

Bref, vous êtes prêt pour la fin ?! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Éblouissant le ciel de ses rayons, le soleil se levait lentement à l'horizon, ses reflets de feu, rouge et orange, s'harmonisant avec une macabre ironie au sang qui peignait le sol et les murs de la Citadelle du Temps. Dans la cour, maintenant ravagée, du Palais Impérial s'alignaient des centaines de cadavres recouverts de draps blancs qui, à eux seuls, laissaient présager des évènements de la veille.

La nuit s'était écoulée sans qu'il ne quitte ses appartements, les portes ayant été préalablement verrouillées afin qu'il ne croise personne. Ainsi prostré contre le mur de sa chambre, au-dessous d'une fenêtre légèrement entrouverte pour éviter de suffoquer sous l'air étouffant des chaudes journées d'été, il n'avait pas dormi. À plusieurs reprises, les deux lames négligemment posées près de lui s'étaient manifestées en signe d'inquiétude, mais il les avait simplement ignorées.

Enfin, lorsque l'aube chatoyante fit finalement son apparition, une lumière dorée incandescente se mit à briller dans la pièce. Relevant brusquement la tête, le Sage observa, étonné, comme cette dernière semblait provenir de l'épée Ame-no-Murakumo, une vague silhouette humaine prenant forme à travers le voile lumineux. La lueur s'affaiblit tout doucement et il fronça les sourcils en apercevant les traits fins du Tsurugi se tenant à présent devant lui.

Des cheveux mi-longs noirs aux reflets bordeaux tombant délicatement sur ses épaules nues, ses pupilles grenat brillaient avec malice tandis qu'un étrange sourire ornait ses lèvres à la légère teinte ivoire. S'approchant d'un pas, son long kimono rouge carmin et violet sombre enserré dans un obi de couleur ambre, sertit de motifs floraux, traînant sur le sol, il tendit les mains vers le garçon, les manches détachées de son habit retombant avec lourdeur sur ses poignets, avant de se rétracter en poussant un soupir.

« Nushi-sama… » murmura-t-il d'un air plaintif.

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir appelé, Kusanagi. » sermonna le Saniwa en s'adossant de nouveau au mur, fermant les yeux avec fatigue.

S'agenouillant près de son maître, l'épée secoua la tête avec dépit et fit glisser une main aux ongles pourpres entre les mèches cerisier de celui-ci, les caressant gentiment.

« M'utiliser est épuisant… Vous devez être fatigué. Qui plus est, vous êtes resté éveiller toute la nuit. » fit remarquer le Tsurugi, soucieux.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit et, penchant la tête, il appela encore une fois :

« Nushi-sama ? »

« Je vais bien. » finis par déclarer le garçon d'une petite voix.

« Cessez d'être aussi têtu. S'il n'y avait que moi, mais Kiyomitsu-san est également très inquiet. Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment le laisser dans cet état ? Je crois qu'il a déjà eu assez d'un maître en mauvaise santé, non ? »

Souriant quelque peu, le Sage hocha la tête à l'affirmative et, se redressant, attrapa l'Uchigatana entre ses doigts, l'observant tout en prononçant :

« Tu as probablement raison. »

Soufflant, le Saniwa tenta de se relever avec difficulté, se voyant être forcé d'être retenu par son épée pour éviter de s'effondrer à nouveau au sol. L'invocation à la fois de Kashuu et de celle du Tsurugi, sans parler de son combat acharné contre Asahi l'avait laissé dans un état proche de l'agonie, et il lui était devenu impossible de faire plus d'un pas sans sentir tous les muscles de son corps se mettre à hurler de douleur. Relâchant sa prise sur le bras de Kusanagi, il tituba jusqu'au coffret pour y ranger l'ancienne lame du Shinsengumi et avança jusqu'au shōji pour l'ouvrir, ayant tout juste le temps de le franchir avant de subitement s'écrouler à terre, ses yeux se fermant sur les ténèbres...

« Nushi-sama ! »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

« C'est inacceptable ! »

Kagura soupira en entendant le conseiller hurler tandis qu'il frappait du poing contre la table.

« Nous cacher une telle information ! Comment avez-vous pu agir ainsi dans le dos du Conseil ! »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, fermant les yeux sans rien dire. Elle n'avait aucune réponse à leur fournir. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Elle ne leur avait rien dit justement pour éviter une telle discussion.

« Assez… » souffla Chiaki en se redressant sur son siège. Toute cette histoire prenait une tournure invraisemblable.

« Je voudrais comprendre, Kagura-dono. » reprit une des Ministres Impériaux plus calmement. « Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu que vous aviez retrouvé la célèbre lance céleste Ame-no-Nuhoko ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous l'aviez invoqué en tant que votre Touken Danshi ? »

« J'ignore si ma réponse vous aurait satisfaite. Les anciens Saniwa ici présent sont peut-être les seuls qui puissent vraiment comprendre mes motivations : Face à une épée, notre instinct seul nous guide... »

Divers murmures s'élevèrent d'un coup autour de la table à ces mots, les Ministres Impériaux s'offensant d'un tel manque de respect face aux Saniwa vétérans se rangeant à l'avis de l'accusée, les membres de l'Administration ne sachant pas vraiment quel parti prendre entre les deux.

Le jeune roi soupira à son tour, offrant un regard noir à la fillette aux cheveux blancs. Cette dernière n'arrangeait pas les choses en jouant ainsi les effrontées et en agissant sans l'aval du Conseil.

« Essayons de voir le bon côté des choses. » énonça-t-il en posant les coudes sur la table tout en faisant reposer sa tête contre ses mains croisées. « Nous avons à présent une puissante arme au service du Gouvernement du Temps qui pourra d'autant mieux écraser la Force Rétrograde. »

« Devrions-nous nous abstenir d'une sanction à son égard, alors ? » demanda l'un des Administrateurs en se tournant vers l'Empereur.

« Surtout pas ! »

Tous les regards se retournèrent en même temps vers la grande porte au son de cette voix. Debout dans l'encadrement, entouré de deux gardes armés, se tenait un homme d'âge moyen aux courts cheveux roux, ses yeux vairons, à la fois jaune et vert, observant l'assemblée avec colère.

« Vous nous honorez enfin de votre présence, Ren-dono... » lança le régent de manière agacée à l'égard du nouveau venu. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? »

« Pardonnez mon retard, Majesté. Il me restait encore quelques inspections à faire. » répondit ce dernier en venant s'asseoir sur le seul siège restant.

« Je vois… Et cela n'a bien sûr rien avoir avec le décès du précèdent maître de vos Touken Danshi ? » interrogea l'Empereur en plissant les yeux, suspicieux.

Voyant l'homme restait obstinément silencieux à cette question, Chiaki secoua la tête et, s'enfonçant dans son siège tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, relata :

« Je consens que la mort de Fujiwara-sama a dû profondément les affectés, mais cela ne doit pas vous détourner de votre devoir au sein du Gouvernement du Temps, vous comprenez ? »

« Oui... » souffla Ren en acquiesçant doucement. Puis, sentant que la discussion pouvait reprendre sans peine, il se tourna vers la jeune fille aux yeux noir-charbon, ajoutant : « J'imagine que tu sais très bien quels aurait put être les conséquences de tes actes ? »

« En effet. » se contenta de dire celle-ci, imperturbable.

« Et pourtant, tu as quand même invoqué Nuhoko ! La puissance spirituelle de ton Toudan dépasse de loin la tienne, si son contrôle t'avait échappée, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de la Citadelle et de tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient à ce moment... Et je ne compte pas les habitants de la ville ! » dévoila le rouquin avec emportement, clairement irrité du manque de responsabilité dont faisait preuve sa camarade.

« C'est bien pour cette raison que je le garde habituellement scellé en tant qu'épée. »

« Et tu penses que c'est suffisant ? Tu es complètement inconsciente ! »

« Tu crois avoir le droit de me faire la leçon, Ren ? Qui ici s'est permis de bafouer les lois et en paie le prix aujourd'hui ? » réprimanda avec calme Kagura bien qu'elle fût exaspérée.

« Tu... ! » s'écria Ren avant de brusquement refermer la bouche, touché dans son orgueil.

Posant une main tremblante sur sa poitrine, il fit glisser ses doigts sur les pans de son hakama vert et blanc, caressant distraitement la longue cicatrice qui courrait sous ce dernier, et ferma les paupières sur ses yeux vairons emplit de tristesse.

Le regardant faire sans dire un mot, Chiaki se leva subitement et invita les autres membres du Conseil à se retirer d'un geste de la tête. Ceux-ci tentèrent d'objecter pendant une seconde mais le regard qui leur renvoya les stoppa immédiatement dans leur élan de rébellion. Une fois seul avec les deux Saniwa en conflit, il se dirigea vers le siège à la gauche de la jeune fille et s'y installant, indiqua avec un nouveau soupir :

« Totsuka était effectivement une épée bien trop puissante pour être maîtriser par Ren-dono, et le résultat de cet échec est à jamais gravé en lui. Mais il est inutile de revenir sur ce sujet. Ce dont il est question aujourd'hui, c'est de vous, Kagura-dono. »

Acquiesçant, Kagura tourna son regard vers la fenêtre au fond de la salle, un éclair bleu-électrique zébrant soudainement dans le ciel gris tandis que le tonnerre se mettait à gronder avec force. Torrentielle, la pluie qui les accompagnait en s'écrasant bruyamment contre le sol semblaient aussi acérées que des rasoirs.

La jeune fille se surprit à trembler d'effroi à cette vision, quelque chose lui disant que les évènements de la veille n'étaient que le commencement d'une guerre qui allait encore bien plus verser de sang.

« Kagura-dono. » appela l'Empereur avec douceur, attirant ainsi l'attention de cette dernière. « Puisque l'arme est déjà en votre possession, je ne peux que vous ordonner de ne plus l'invoquer dans sa forme humaine à moins d'un cas de force majeure. »

« Heika ! » s'exclama Ren en se relevant subitement, abasourdi.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez. Je sais ce vous voudriez. Mais comptez-vous réellement faire subir à Kagura le châtiment qui fut le vôtre ? Allez-vous réellement renvoyer l'esprit de cette épée dans le néant sans le moindre remord ? » s'enquit Chiaki en levant un sourcil. « Moi qui croyais que le lien entre Saniwa et Touken Danshi était sacré... »

Soufflant, le rouquin hocha la tête avec réticence et se rassit sur sa chaise sans rien dire. Offrant un léger sourire contrit à la jeune fille aux cheveux de neige, il fit ensuite face au régent, l'interrogeant du regard tout en questionnant, intrigué:

« Et à propos du possesseur d'Ame-no-Murakumo ? »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Les éclairs se succédaient les uns après les autres dans le ciel recouvert de sombres nuages gris. Katsumi soupira pour la énième fois en relevant la tête vers le déluge. Trempée de la tête aux pieds, elle frissonnait continuellement de froid, ses cheveux améthyste, relevés en un rapide chignon, se collant inconfortablement sur son visage, la faisant grimacer tandis qu'elle les repoussait du bout de ses doigts avec exaspération.

Agenouillée à même le sol, ses genoux enfoncés dans la terre boueuse de la grande allée menant au château, elle faisait face à une ville partiellement détruite, ses habitants, toujours en proie à la panique après les évènements de la veille, l'assommant de questions alors qu'elle cherchait tant bien que mal à rassurer un enfant logé entre ses bras.

Une fois les pleurs du petit garçon apaisés, celui-ci repartit avec le sourire et elle se releva de manière lasse. Longeant la longue route, elle observa les dégâts autour d'elle d'une moue dubitative : Des toits de maisons délabrés, des façades de commerces effondrés, de larges tranchées sillonnant la chaussée... Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'une seule journée avait suffi pour causer cet état.

L'appel répétitif de son nom résonna tel un écho derrière elle et, se retournant, elle tenta d'apercevoir à travers le rideau de trombes d'eau. Les voix se firent de plus en plus distinctes et elle s'accroupit à nouveau en accueillant les deux kitsune qui la rejoignirent, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude.

« Shinnosuke, Keisuke ? Que se passe-t-il » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Il faut que reveniez à la citadelle de toute urgence ! » haleta l'une des boules de poil, sa fourrure orange et sa queue blanche ruisselant sous la pluie.

« Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? » questionna-t-elle, soucieuse.

« Le Saniwa... » murmura Shinnosuke d'un air attristé qui se transforma rapidement en panique. « Le maître est gravement malade ! »

Katsumi se releva précipitamment en entendant la nouvelle, comprenant immédiatement que le petit renard faisait référence au Sage aux cheveux cerisier comme ce dernier avait été affecté à son service la veille au soir. Hochant la tête, elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la Citadelle du Temps, traversant hâtivement la porte Sud avant de se stopper d'un coup en faisant subitement face à Kohaku et son maître.

« Vous êtes au courant ?! » s'écria-t-elle avec empressement, ce à quoi l'homme aux cheveux corbeau se contenta de répondre d'un léger signe de la tête.

« Je t'attendais. »

« Comment va-t-il ? » interrogea la jeune femme alors que le ténébreux la recouvrait de son wagasa tout en prenant garde à ne pas tacher son kariginu marron et vert, son regard se posant immédiatement sur le hakama blanc et rouge noircie par la saleté et la boue qu'elle portait.

« Pour l'instant, il est stable. Mais si sa fièvre ne redescend pas vite... » expliqua Seimei en commençant à marcher aux côtés de sa camarade vers l'engawa. « Tes compétences médicales seront utiles. »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été emmené à l'infirmerie ?! » s'étonna Katsumi en s'arrêtant devant le petit escalier de pierre, surprise.

« Une certaine personne a refusé qu'il y soit transporté. »

« Qui ça ?! »

Soupirant avec ennui, le ténébreux attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme aux yeux aubépine pour la traîner à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux appartements du garçon, ne la relâchant que lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusque-là se tenant assis en tailleur au beau milieu de la pièce principale, gardant avec jalousie le shōji entrouvert de la chambre.

« Cette personne. »

Seimei croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et laissa une seconde à sa camarade pour se rendre compte de la situation. Celle-ci fit brusquement un pas en arrière en se contractant, comme si l'on venait de la frapper à l'estomac. Écarquillant les yeux, elle se retourna vers lui pour chercher une sorte de confirmation dans son regard, mais il préféra simplement se poster contre le mur, près d'une commode sur laquelle reposait un support où se trouvait une étrange épée à la garde et au fourreau noir comme la suie.

« Kusanagi… » souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux à l'appel de son nom, saluant d'un hochement de tête les deux Saniwa avant que Katsumi ne s'avance lentement vers lui, interrogeant :

« Q-Quel est son état ? »

« Sa fièvre est importante, il délire un peu. Mais les kitsune et les médecins font ce qu'il faut pour l'aider. »

« Je suis là pour ça, aussi. » déclara la jeune femme, souriant avec douceur. « Je vais avoir besoin de me changer avant. Je reviens tout de suite. »

L'homme aux cheveux corbeau observa sa camarade quittait la pièce avec empressement pour repartir vers les couloirs, et se rapprocha du Toudan pour s'asseoir près de lui, prenant sur ses genoux le petit shikigami, le caressant distraitement tandis qu'il demandait :

« Il ne t'a pas invoqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il est assez puissant pour le faire, pourtant. » révéla le Tsurugi avec un sourire. « Mais je dispose d'un pouvoir spirituel bien assez grand pour me donner vie par mes propres moyens. J'étais inquiet pour la santé de mon maître et j'ai décidé d'intervenir sans son consentement, est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? »

« Non, au contraire. Tu fais preuve d'une dévotion comme on en voit peu. Toutefois, venant de lui, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je ne le vois pas être trahi par aucun de ses futures Touken Danshi. » dévoila le Saniwa aux yeux pourpre en souriant discrètement.

« Bien sûr, de cette manière, son énergie spirituelle n'est pas utile pour me contenir, mais... » hésita l'épée, embarrassée.

« Mais ? » répéta Seimei, curieux.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment. C'est bien lui qui m'a invoqué en tant qu'épée. Si je ne retourne pas dans mon confinement, il risque de ne pas se rétablir complètement. »

« Un confinement... » prononça à nouveau le ténébreux, réfléchissant à voix haute. « Comme avec un jufu de scellement de puissance ? »

« Oui. » confirma Kusanagi en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.

« Alors, je peux m'en charger. Où est ta clochette ? »

« Ici. » dit-il en faisant pendre entre ses doigts une fine corde rouge à laquelle était accrochée une petite clochette d'or ornée de traits de pinceau à l'encre noire représentant trois magatama entouré d'un cercle.

« Bien. Lorsque Katsumi sera revenue, je m'occuperai de toi. »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Une allée perdue en plein Edo. Sur un pont reliant la ville à la baie se trouver deux épées-guerriers en plein combat. Le premier est grand, a les cheveux court et violet, et possède un Yari qu'il manie avec force et agilité. Le second est petit, jeune, avec des cheveux noir de jais et des yeux bleus. Semblant légèrement inexpérimenté, il n'en reste pas moins compétent, sachant attaquer au bon moment et analysant à la perfection les mouvements de l'ennemi. La bataille est rude et épuisante. Il peut sentir jusque dans ses os les blessures que cause le Rétrograde à ses Touken Danshi. Il ne le voit pas, il n'est pas présent physiquement avec eux, mais pourtant, il sait. Comme relier à eux psychiquement, il sait que ses Toudan sont en difficulté. Pas seulement sur ce pont, mais aussi là-bas, au loin. Il ne sait pas exactement où se trouve ce « là-bas », mais il sait que le Tantou qui s'y trouve est blessé. La brûlure qu'il ressent à la jambe n'est pas la sienne… Il doit… envoyer de l'aide… des renforts… il doit agir… avant que… avant que…

« TONBOKIRI-SAN ! »

Un hurlement résonna à travers les murs et il se releva d'un coup, en nage. Tournant la tête dans tous les sens, il souffla en réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre et tenta vainement de stopper les spasmes qui secouaient son corps, inspirant et expirant lentement. Une fois calmé, il prit finalement le temps d'analyser son entourage, tout un groupe de kitsune s'étant amassés autour de lui, offrant finalement un sourire contrit à la jeune femme assise à sa gauche, le visage fermé par la contrariété et l'inquiétude.

Un petit renard s'avança vers son futon, posant une patte sur son poignet pour, semble-t-il, vérifier sa tension avant d'indiquer tout en remettant en place ses lunettes sur son museau :

« Votre fièvre est enfin tombée, Saniwa-sama. »

« Je vais mieux, oui. Merci, Eisuke. » affirma le Saniwa en caressant la tête d'un autre kitsune en embonpoint à moitié allongé sur lui.

Plissant les yeux à ces mots, Katsumi soupira d'un air ennuyé, et pointant un doigt accusateur vers le garçon, s'écria, faussement agacée :

« J'espère que tu es fière de toi ! Tu penses peut-être que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de te remettre sur pied !? »

« Merci, Katsumi-san » se contenta de répondre celui-ci avec un nouveau sourire, amusé.

« Si l'on a plus besoin de moi... » lança soudainement Eisuke en trottinant déjà vers la porte.

« Non, merci pour ton aide. » acquiesça jeune femme aux cheveux améthyste tandis qu'elle observait le reste des kitsune suivre à contrecœur le petit renard à lunettes, chacun prenant soin d'offrir un dernier regard à la fois soulagé et compatissant au Sage.

Le shōji se refermât avec lenteur derrière la silhouette des sept boules de poils et Katsumi se releva tant bien que mal, ses jambes s'étant engourdies à force de veiller l'ancien malade, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour s'y appuyer tout en laissant ses pupilles parcourir l'extérieur.

« Tonbokiri, hein ? Combien en caches-tu encore dans le dos du Conseil ? » demanda-t-elle de manière intéressée.

« Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré. » gloussa le Saniwa en secouant la tête. « Où est Kusanagi ? »

« Avec Seimei. » indiqua sa camarade alors que le Sage se détendait légèrement. « Tant qu'il restait invoqué, tu ne pouvais pas totalement te rétablir, donc... »

Hochant la tête, le garçon aux cheveux cerisier se perdit quelque peu dans ses pensées avant de soudainement être tiré de celles-ci par la présence de Katsumi revenu s'installer à ses côtés, mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas garder secret la façon dont tu l'as retrouvé, pas vrai ? »

Éclatant de rire, le Saniwa se redressa dans sa couchette et fit planer un silence dans la pièce pendant un instant, penchant la tête avec amusement.

« Disons que cela s'est fait indépendamment de ma volonté, et qu'une simple visite dans les environs d'Izumo, près du mont Sentsū, s'est révélée très bénéfique. Et pas uniquement pour moi. »

« Après des siècles d'errances, et encore plus de recherche de la part du Gouvernement du Temps, l'épée qui a forgée une partie de l'histoire du monde te tombes mystérieusement et miraculeusement entre les mains pendant une promenade ? » relata Katsumi en fronçant les sourcils, dubitative.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » énonça le Sage en haussant les épaules. « Parfois, il suffit de faire confiance au monde qui t'entoure. »

Son regard doré plongeant dans celui aubépine de la jeune femme, le garçon la regarda tandis qu'elle soupirait en faisant la moue, et demanda à son tour :

« Et Kagura ? »

« Disons qu'elle a fait les foudres d'un sermon que ta fièvre t'as permis d'éviter. Mais on lui a accordé un traitement de faveur exceptionnel, donc elle va bien. »

« Je vois. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela se passe de la même manière pour toi. » ajouta toutefois Katsumi, soucieuse.

« C'est bien pour cela que je ne reste pas. » dévoila le Saniwa en plissant les yeux. « Mais j'ai une dernière petite chose à faire avant, et pour ça, je vais encore avoir besoin de ton aide. »

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Le sanctuaire n'était à présent plus qu'une vulgaire grotte à ciel ouvert. Ren avança prudemment entre les débris de roche, la lumière extérieure provenant du plafond n'étant pas assez forte pour tous les discerner. Marchant jusqu'à apercevoir une silhouette dans le fond, il s'arrêta et attendit patiemment que cette dernière avance d'elle-même afin qu'ils se rencontrent au centre.

L'ombre fit un pas, s'immobilisa avec hésitation une seconde, avant d'enfin franchir les quelques mètres restants. Les traits du Sage apparurent alors à la lueur du soleil et le rouquin sourit avec douceur en le voyant, plaçant une main amicale dans les cheveux du garçon pour les ébouriffer négligemment.

« Ça suffit ! » s'écria le Saniwa en riant tandis qu'il éloignait la main de l'ancien Saniwa devenu Administrateur.

« Je suis content de voir que tu te sens assez mieux pour pouvoir gambader dans le sanctuaire à la vue de tout le monde. Après tout, le Conseil veut ta tête pour avoir entre les mains l'épée la plus puissante qui soit. » lança l'homme aux yeux vairons en s'asseyant sur une pierre au hasard.

Le toisant un moment, le Sage sembla réfléchir à la situation, puis l'imita et soupira en répondant :

« Je ne suis pas celui qui ai décidé de cela. »

« Je le sais bien, figure-toi. Mais pour les autres, tu es l'unique responsable. Te souviens-tu seulement des mesures qu'ils ont prises quand j'ai sauvé Okadagiri du néant et que j'ai accepté de reprendre tous les Toudan de Fujiwara. » indiqua Ren en balayant l'air de sa main.

« C'est différent. Je ne serais pas non plus très ravi si un autre Saniwa venait soudainement me reprendre mes Touken Danshi. »

« Hé, tu étais bien de mon côté à l'époque ! » s'offusqua le rouquin en poussant le garçon de l'épaule, le faisant légèrement rire avant qu'il n'ajoute, plus sérieusement :

« Je le suis toujours. Je n'ai jamais cautionné le comportant de Fujiwara envers ses épées. Il y a toujours eu d'autres manières d'agir, mais il n'a jamais su lesquelles. »

« Ils ne sont pas nombreux ceux qui font la différence entre les sentiments d'un vulgaire katana et ceux d'un Touken Danshi… » murmura Ren en fermant les yeux et en relevant la tête pour laisser son visage baignait dans la chaleur du soleil. « De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Avant ça, j'ai entendu parler de ta confrontation avec Kagura. Est-ce que tu vas me faire la morale à moi aussi ? » demanda le Saniwa, posant lui aussi son regard vers l'astre du jour.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, c'est dans son intérêt que j'ai fait ça. J'essaie simplement de la protéger. Kagura est puissante, certes, mais clairement pas assez pour une arme comme Ame-no-Nuhoko. » déclara l'homme aux pupilles jaune et vert en soupirant, perdu dans ses souvenirs. « Je ne veux pas que ce qui m'est arrivé, arrive à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est mon orgueil qui m'a perdu. Faisons-en sorte que celui de Kagura ne la perde pas à son tour. »

« Et ce genre d'argument ne me concerne pas ? » redemanda le Sage, cette fois plus durement.

« Regarde-toi. Combien d'autres Saniwa auraient seulement survécu à l'invocation en simple Tsurugi de Kusanagi? Combien auraient pu se battre aussi longtemps que tu l'as fait, sans flancher une seule seconde? Et combien auraient pu se remettre après avoir subi le contrecoup de son utilisation, exactement comme tu l'as fait? » expliqua le rouquin en soufflant, tournant la tête vers le Saniwa.

Ce dernier sourit en observant les traits du visage de l'homme face à lui. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé ainsi, juste tous les deux et en toute honnêteté.

Ren n'était qu'un Saniwa particulièrement doué à leur première rencontre. Arrogant et prétentieux, il s'enorgueillissait de chaque remarque faîte à son égard et pensait avoir constamment raison. Mais son échec lors de sa tentative de maîtriser la puissance de Totsuka et la perte de l'épée par la suite l'avait profondément marqué. Tombant de son piédestal, il n'avait dû son salut qu'au soutien indéfectible du garçon aux cheveux cerisier. Son caractère s'adoucissant avec le temps, il avait fini par prendre conscience de ses responsabilités et s'était largement plus impliqué dans son rôle de Saniwa au sein du Conseil, faisant le choix de reprendre les Touken Danshi de Fujiwara plutôt de les voir subir le même sort que Totsuka, les rapprochant ainsi considérablement.

« Bon, j'imagine que Katsumi ne m'a pas traîner jusqu'ici pour rien, alors dis-moi en quoi je peux t'être utile ? » énonça l'homme aux yeux vairons en se relevant, époussetant son hakama vert et blanc.

« Tu réalises que je n'ai plus ma place ici ? Du moins, pour l'instant... » argua le Sage en se levant pour venir se placer en face de son interlocuteur, les sourcils froncés. « J'aimerai vraiment éviter que le Conseil ne me tombe dessus. »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Sans toi, cette citadelle se serait effondrée sous les attaques des Rétrogrades. » déclara Ren en haussant les épaules.

« Il vaut mieux que je me fasse oublier un petit moment. Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. » se contenta de relater le garçon avec un sourire contrit. « Tu veux bien t'occuper des derniers préparatifs ? »

« Évidemment. Mais connaissant ton caractère, je ne garantis pas que tu ne fasses pas reparler de toi et que ça ne te porte pas préjudice lorsque tu remettras les pieds ici. »

« Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent... » prononça le Sage en secouant la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« ...Tu ne fais qu'agir selon ta conscience. » termina pour lui le rouquin, amusé. « Oui, je connais. »

« Je sais. » acquiesça le Saniwa en soufflant, rassuré.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Les couleurs rose et orange s'entrelaçaient délicatement dans le ciel blanc tandis que l'astre de feu faisait lentement ses adieux.

Grand ouverts, les larges battants de bois de la porte Est dévoilait une longue route de terre sillonnant à travers une forêt de magnolias violets et d'érables magenta. À l'orée droite de cette celle-ci, sous une arche de branches et de feuillages, une petite ouverture au chemin pavé guidait jusqu'à l'entrée du temple, surmontée de son torii écarlate. Sur un pont séparant le chemin de celui-ci, alors que les carpes koïs corail et vermillon bondissaient dans l'eau de la rivière, Seimei attendait, appuyé contre la rambarde, une certaine épée au fourreau noir dans la main.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut la silhouette du garçon aux cheveux cerisier se diriger vers lui, et se redressant, il l'observa avec plus de minutie. Habillé d'un hakama blanc et bleu-ciel refermé par un obijime de couleur or par-dessous un haori blanc au dégradé turquoise desquels transparaissait des feuilles de nénuphars d'argent, il était chargé de plusieurs sacs de voyage pendus en bandoulière à chacune de ses épaules et d'un katana vermillon accroché à la taille.

« Ton épée. » lança le ténébreux en tendant le Tsurugi au Sage.

Souriant simplement en guise de remerciement, ce dernier récupéra l'arme et la fit glisser à sa ceinture aux côtés de la première avant de se pencher contre la rambarde du pont, relatant :

« Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'ignore s'il serait toujours entre mes mains, aujourd'hui. »

« Ne me fais pas passer pour un moralisateur, j'ai horreur de ça. N'oublie juste pas ce que je t'ai dit. »

« Les débordements ne sont plus permis. Oui, je m'en souviendrais. »

Soufflant, l'homme aux yeux pourpre se décala du rebord, commençant à marcher vers la structure du temple, là où l'attendait un petit renard rouge et noir à deux queues. Balançant une main en l'air sans se retourner, il ajouta en guise d'adieu :

« Il sera bientôt là. »

Tournant la tête vers sa gauche, le Saniwa sourit de nouveau à la vue d'un jeune homme aux cheveux cobalt dressé dans un Sokutai beige et ambre s'avançant vers lui, et il se redressa à son tour pour partir à sa rencontre. Le petit renard entre les bras de l'Empereur atterrit sur le sol en un saut, rejoignant le garçon rapidement sans toutefois dire un mot.

« Vous avez failli l'oublier. » sermonna gentiment Chiaki en riant lorsqu'il fit finalement face au Sage.

« Je me sens un peu vexer, d'ailleurs ! » ne se priva pas d'arguer l'animal en pointant son museau en l'air.

« Je me ferais pardonner. » déclara le garçon en s'accroupissant pour passer une main sur le pelage de l'animal tout en proposant : « Et si on s'arrêter en chemin pour déguster des inarizushi ? J'ai entendu dire que ceux de la prochaine ville sont délicieux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend !? » s'écria le kitsune, un air ravi plaqué sur le visage.

« Pas étonnant que sept d'entre eux se soient battus pour vous accompagner. » décréta le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil à la réaction de la boule de poil.

Gloussant légèrement, le Sage reprit très vite un ton sérieux alors qu'il repérer le regard fixe que le régent portait sur le Tsurugi à sa taille.

« Malgré sa puissance, c'est une arme beaucoup trop dangereuse pour être utilisée... » soupira-t-il en se retournant pour observer l'horizon. « J'ai usé de mon influence pour vous puissiez la garder à vos côtés. »

« Et je vous en remercie, mais il arrivera fatalement un jour où je devrais à nouveau en faire usage. Que ce soit dans l'intérêt du Gouvernement ou du miens. » expliqua le Saniwa, à moitié perdu dans ses pensées.

« Soit. » prononça Chiaki en faisant à nouveau face au garçon. « Je vous fais confiance pour la gérer les choses à votre manière. »

Puis, passant une main dans ses cheveux, il laissa glisser ses doigts sur son habituel cache-œil, et lança une dernière fois :

« Tâcher de prendre soin de vous. Vous finirez par tomber malade si vous continuez à passer vos journées enfermé dans votre bureau comme vous en avez l'habitude. »

« Oui, Heika. » se contenta de répondre le Sage en s'inclinant solennellement avant de prendre la route, le kitsune le suivant de près, laissant derrière lui le jeune roi et la Citadelle du temps.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Deux semaines plus tard..._

Le Saniwa souffla, à la fois épuisé et réjoui. Essuyant la sueur qui s'écoulait de son front de son poignet, il se recula et admira le résultat de son travail acharné. Ce dernier lui avait demandé plus d'attention, plus de sollicitude, mais il était enfin complètement terminé.

« Aruji-sama, tout est prêt ? » demanda Konnosuke d'une voix énergique, certainement très excité.

« Oui. Allons-y. » répondit le Sage avec un sourire fatigué.

Quittant la forge, il passa devant sa table de travail sur laquelle était exposé trois épées différentes en taille et en couleurs, dont les noms, gravés à même la lame, reluisaient sous les intenses rayons du soleil : _Heshikiri Hasebe_ , _Imanotsurugi_ , et _Maeda Tōshirō_.

Se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers une pièce à l'allure sombre, il s'agenouilla sur le sol, face à un support recouvert d'un long tissu blanc, et déposa la lame à la garde vermilion sur celui-ci. Un halo de lumière dorée éblouit soudainement la pièce à ce geste avant de lentement diminuer jusqu'à complètement disparaître, une troisième personne en plus du garçon et du kitsune se tenant à présent en lieu et place de la lame, celle-ci reposant entre les mains de l'inconnu.

Portant des vêtements de style occidental, il était habillé d'un long manteau noir et rouge aux motifs complexes et ornait de boutons en or brillant de mille feux. Des cheveux brun foncé courts, à l'exception de plusieurs longues mèches retenues en catogan, entouraient élégamment son visage surmonté d'un grain de beauté sur le coin de la bouche et de yeux grenat hypnotisants. Une étrange cicatrice parcourant toute la largeur de son cou, et à moitié cachée par son écharpe rouge, complétait sa description.

« Bienvenue Kiyomitsu. » déclara le Saniwa d'une voix douce, un large sourire ornant ses lèvres. « Je suis ravi de t'avoir enfin à mes côtés. »

« Je suis Kashuu Kiyomitsu. L'enfant sous la rivière, l'enfant de la berge, je suppose. Je peux être difficile à manier, mais mes capacités sont de premier ordre. Je cherche toujours des personnes qui pourront correctement m'utiliser, me combler d'affection, et m'habiller magnifiquement. » se présenta l'Uchigatana en fermant les yeux, la tête penchée sur le côté, sa main droite balayant l'air comme s'il s'agissait d'une broutille.

Puis, redressant la tête, il sourit, et ajouta :

« Dîtes, Aruji, si on allait faire du shopping ! »

.

 _Ce conte portait sur l'histoire des jours sanglants d'un certain groupe de Sages, et de certaines Épées-Guerriers, dans une certaine Citadelle…_

.

 _À suivre ?_

* * *

Puisque certaines personnes l'ont demandé, je vais vous donner la traduction des noms de mes personnages:

 _ **Asahi 朝日 :**_ **soleil levant**

 _ **Chiaki 千秋 :**_ **mille automnes**

 _ **Kagura 神楽 :**_ **dance et chant shinto**

 _ **Katsumi 克己**_ **: beauté victorieuse**

 _ **Ren 蓮華 :**_ **pétales de Lotus**

 _ **Seimei 清明 :**_ **pure**

 _ **Sera セラ :**_ **prénom étranger**

 _ **Seiren 清廉 :**_ **honnêteté**

 _ **Fujiwara 藤原 :**_ **champ de Glycines (Wisteria)**

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxx**_

Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit vraiment fini... je suis à la fois tellement contente de vous avoir fait partagée ma vision du passé du Saniwa, et toutes ces petites fantaisies que j'ai pu imaginer pendant que je regardais Hanamaru/Katsugeki (d'ailleurs, j'espère vraiment un film qui nous ferait découvrir le même genre d'univers que cette fiction), et en même temps je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin terminée l'écriture de cette fiction.

Mais je suis aussi terriblement triste... parce que ça va vraiment me manquer, et jusqu'à ce que le film Katsugeki sorte enfin en streaming, et que la nouvelle saison d'Hanamaru fasse son apparition, ben un bout de temps va passer...

Merci d'avoir suivie cette fiction. Merci pour les lecteurs qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, ceux qui m'ont envoyé des MP. Merci de vous être abonné à mon flux (chaque fois que l'histoire était suivie, l'auteur l'était aussi, donc merci !).

 _L'emplois du temps de mes prochaines fictions est affiché sur mon profile, alors n'hésitez pas à le consulter pour vous tenir au courant._

Ciao !


End file.
